Randomization 13
by Anti-Light
Summary: It s almost Christmas and alot of random things have been happening in Organization XIII. Saix is stringing lights, Demyx is having snowball fights with Xigbar, and Axel and Roxas are, well, doing whatever they want. Pure humor fic and a bit of OOC
1. It begins!

**A/N:** Hello there peoples. XD So, I decided to try a comedy-type story. Woot. Anyways, enough of my little author note thingie. Get to reading, you!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters.

Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx

The World that Never Was was filled with happiness and activity. Why? It was almost Christmas! Just a week away, in fact. The dusks were running around, the snow was falling, the Luxord was drinking.

"SAIX!" And the Xemnas was yelling.

"Superior?" Xemnas jogged towards Saix, large box in hand. Well, more like a fast walk, but whatever.

"I need you to do something for me," He shoved the box into Saix's hands, earning a weird look from said person. "Those are lights. I need you to string them outside all around the castle. You know. Make it look all 'nice' and, 'pretty'. Can you handle that?"

"Of course."

"Excellent. Now get to work, or I shall send the rabbid hamsters after you again." Saix's eye twitched, and he ran away to string the lights. Well, he ran as fast as he could while holding a big box, that unfortunately, made it so he couldn't see where he was going, which lead to him crashing into a wall and toppling over. Xemans facepalmed and muttered something about 'idiots with boxes'.

Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx

Elsewhere, a red haired pyro and a young keybearer were up to no good, once again. Axel and Roxas grinned as they flung the door open leading into Marluxia's room. Stealthily, they sneaked in, occasionally diving behind random furniture, and looking around to make sure a certain pink haired botanist wasn't around. Confirming that the coast was clear, they made their way over to a large pot, but not before doing random ninja moves to add to the 'coolness' factor.

Five minutes and much wasted energy later..

"Marluxia's prized flower." Axel grinned as he dug around in his pocket.

"Yup. Hey, you sure this is a good idea? If he finds out..."

"GOT IT!" Axel pulled out a box of matches and held them above his head as harmonious music began playing and a chorus of 'halelujas' were sung. Roxas just stared at the small box, wondering how any of this was possible, or if it was possible to have a 'Choir in a Box'. He shrugged it off once the music and halelujas ended.

"Well that was... interesting. BUT ANYWAYS. Are you really sure this is a good idea? The last time when we burnt his 'prized' pumpkin, Marly cried for a whole week straight. Do you have any idea how hard it was to sleep with him sobbing all night? Very loudly might I add... and for another thing-"

Axel laughed, interrupting the blond in mid ramble. "Don't worry," he lit the match, "he'll get over it. What makes you think he will know we were the ones who did it?" he held it over the flower...

"Axel. Okay. Think for a minute, here. Who else in this organization would have matches and like to burn things?" Axel stopped and thought it over for a minute, but shrugged and burned the poor flower anyways while Roxas just slammed his head against the wall.

"Awesome." Axel said as he watched the flower go up in flames. Roxas eventually found a fire extinguisher after the walls started to catch fire as well, and put the fire out, much to the dismay of a certain red head who caused the whole thing in the first place.

"And now that Marluxia's flower has been reduced to ashes, and his pretty pink flower walls have been singed, it's time to run and hide for a while." Roxas grabbed Axel's arm and drug him back out into the hallway, quickly shutting the door.

"ROXAS! AXEL!"

"I DIDN'T DO IT!!" Axel ducked for cover, while Roxas actually turned to see who called their names. It turned out to be Demyx, whom was sprinting down the halls way to fast, and apparently forgot how to stop. He crashed into Roxas, sending them both to the ground with a _THUD._

"Ow... dangit Demyx.. how many times have I told you not to sprint at full speed in the hallways?" Roxas grumbled as he shoved the sitarist off of him and stood back up, brushing the invisible dust bunnies off his sleeve.

"Sorry.." He too stood back up. "But, see, Xiggy and I wanted to know if you and Axel wanted to join us for a snowball fight! Wait a minute," He looked around, "where did Axel go?"

"Uh." Roxas pointed under a table that was near them. Axel was hiding underneath, fearing that Marluxia was coming. "What are you doing? Get out from under there, it was just Demyx." He climbed out from under the table and turned red with embaressment. "Oh, and Demyx, we would be happy to join you and Xigbar."

"YAY!" He jumped for joy. "Okay! Meet us outside in 15 minutes! I gotta go find more people to join us, see ya soon guys!" He turned and ran off again.

"Demyx! No running in the-"_CRASH. _He tripped on a random table and fell down again. "Nevermind."

"Well, this should be fun!"

"Fun? Axel, I thought you hated the cold?"

"Yeah, I kinda do, but you have to admit. Pelting someone with frozen water is pretty dang fun, you can even hide rocks and things in the snowballs too." He grinned evily. Roxas gasped.

"IT WAS YOU!" He pointed. "You were the one who put the rock in the snowball last year and threw it at me, almost giving me a concussion!"

"Guilty."

"Why I oughta, oh just you wait until we get ouside. Then i'll teach you." Roxas glared at him as they walked through the halls, their next destination being outside for a snowball fight.

"This should be very interesting." Axel said, as he and Roxas both grinned.

Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx

A/N: There you have it folks! The very first chapter of my very first story ever! Whew. That was fun to write. Marluxia can grow pumpkins now, who knew? XD The next chapter should be coming soon, and let me tell you, it will be alot funnier than this chapter was. Rest assured. Now review! Or I shall be forced to hurt this pop can right here!

Pop can: D:

Next chapter: What happens when you have Saix outside trying to string lights in the middle of a snowball fight? And what is Luxord doing drinking and singing Christmas Carols?


	2. Snowball fight!

**A/N:** Heyo! Im back with chapter two! Hopefully this one will be a bit funnier. I've been wanting to write this chapter for a while now. XD So, enjoy!

**Reviews: **

**WisdomSora11: **Why thank you! XD I'm glad you like my story so far.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. Boo.

Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx

"Okay guys! Here's how this is going to work," Demyx began, "We're going to split up in two teams of four. It will be me, Xigbar, Vexen, and Lexaeus on one team, and Axel, Roxas, Marluxia, and Larxene on the other team." Axel and Roxas had made it outside just before Demyx started making the teams, they couldn't help laughing to themselves whenever they saw Marluxia. Marluxia just raised an eyebrow and thought they were crazy.

"Alright, now, start building your forts! This isn't your average snowball fight, so remember, you can use whatever tricks you want to take down the opposing team!" This earned weird looks from pretty much everybody. "Um, well, not 'take down' as in 'kill' them, take down as in hit them hard, or something. It's a figure of speech!" Everybody facepalmed, while Demyx just sighed. "Heh, right, okay, start building your forts! You have fifteen minutes. Starting.. NOW!"

Everyone rushed off, Axel, Roxas, Marluxia, and Larxene took one side of the field, with Demyx, Xigbar, Vexen, and Lexaeus on the other side. They all began picking up the snow and forming it into a wall, or at least something that looked like a wall.

"Axel?"

"M'yes Roxas?"

"What are you making?" 

"A snowman." He grinned.

"Why are you making a snowman? You need to make a wall."

"Oh, but this is my wall, see I can hide perfectly behind it. Besides, Jimmy can help too." He placed the head on the body of the snowman, and put two rock eyes on it.

"Jimmy?" Roxas gave him a confused look.

"That's the snowmans name. Isn't it awesome?" He stuck two sticks in the side of 'Jimmy' for arms.

"Fabulous." Roxas rolled his eyes and went back to building his wall. He was doing pretty good, or so he thought, the wall came up to his mid torso. Larxene and Marluxia were working on a wall together beside him, they were also doing pretty good. They had a wall that went all the way around them, in a circle.

"Time's up!" Demyx shouted from the other side of the field. "Now, when I say go, we begin! Remember, you can use any tactics necessary to win! Err.. you know what? I don't even think there are any rules. Aw, heck! Just go wild! No rules at all."

"Oh boy. Now that I think about it, they have Xigbar. And Vexen. This could get pretty ugly." Roxas gulped.

"Don't worry! Jimmy will kick all their butts! We're unstoppable with him on our side!" Axel stood beside 'Jimmy' and gave a triumphant pose, making Roxas hit his head on the top of his wall, which was suprisingly sturdy.

"Ready? BEGIN!" Demyx shouted, and all at once, there were snowballs flying everywhere. Vexen and Xigbar were working as a team, Vexen was making the snowballs, and Xigbar was throwing them. He had a pretty good arm on him, too. Demyx tried throwing the snowballs, but they only ended up hitting the other's forts. Instead, he chose to throw the snowballs to Lexaeus, who used his weapon like a baseball bat and hit the snowballs over to the other team.

Roxas was ducking behind his fort, trying to avoid the mass snowball rain that was coming from the other side of the field. Axel, on the other hand was actually trying to hit someone with snowballs, occasionally handing one to 'Jimmy', whom didn't take it, since he was a snowman. Axel didn't care though. He kept throwing snowballs, and kept getting hit by snowballs in the process.

"This isn't working, I think we need a plan." Roxas mumbled. "Hey! Axel!"

Axel stopped throwing snowballs and ducked behind 'Jimmy'. "What?"

"I think we need a plan! This really isn't working, if you haven't noticed."

"Really? Because I think we're doing fine! Look at Larxene and Marluxia!" He pointed over to them. Larxene and Marluxia were doing quite well. Marluxia was making snowballs and handing them to Larxene, who sent lightning all around the snowball and then threw it over to the other side, since it had an electric charge, whenever it hit it would electrecute the person.

"GOW! LARXENE!!" Demyx shouted. He had just gotten hit by a snowball in the back when he wasn't looking. "That freaking hurts!" Larxene just grinned.

"You said to use whatever tactics we wanted!" She shouted back, earning a frown from Demyx who litterally smacked himself for saying 'use whatever tactics you want.'

"Right, okay, but what about us? We're not doing too good now are we?" Roxas glared at Axel who just patted 'Jimmy's' back.

"Not to worry! Like I said, we have Jimmy with us! We don't need tactics." Just then, a snowball sent over by Xigbar nailed 'Jimmy' right on the head, which sent his head flying right off. Axel gasped and dropped to his knees."JIMMY!!! NO-O!"

"Oh good grief. See? This is why we need tactics." Roxas facepalmed. "Okay, how about this. I'll take out my keyblades, while you-" Roxas looked over to Axel, who was still sobbing by a headless 'Jimmy'. "Axel. Focus. It was a snowman, you can remake it."

"But Jimmy was special! Who else am I going to share my stories, or play games with!?"

"You only had him for thirty minutes! Besides, you have me, right?" Axel ignored him, which made Roxas make a snowball and nail him right in the head, causing him to fall flat on his back.

"Ow! Okay, fine, you win. I'll remake Jimmy later. What's the plan?" Axel scooted over to sit beside Roxas behind his wall.

"How about we do the same thing Lexaeus and Demyx are doing?" Roxas suggested.

"I dunno. Seems like we would be copying them. We need our own idea."

"Yeah, fine, whatever. How about this, then. We.. just randomly throw snowballs and hope we hit someone?"

"Works for me." And so it went. They both began making snowballs and randomly throwing them. But somehow, Axel managed to throw the snowball the wrong way, hitting Larxene instead.

"What the?! AXEL!" She glanced over at him, glaring, "Watch where you're throwing! We're on the same team, remember?"

"Whoops." He just smiled innocently at Larxene, and she eventually went back to throwing snowballs.

Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx

Saix stumbled outside, still holding the box of lights. After an hour of squirming on the floor stuck under the heavy box, he finally managed to get free and make it outside. Unfortunately, he chose the worst possible time to string lights, seeing as there was a snowball fight going on right now. He shrugged. He grabbed a nearby ladder, and pulled the lights out of the box, then began climbing the ladder, lights in hand. He began stringing them across the front of the castle.

"Gotta make them nice and pretty." He mumbled.

Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx

"Let's see how they like this." Axel laughed as he stuck a rock inside of a snowball.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"What could go wrong?" Axel tossed the snowball, however, he threw it too hard, and it flew right over the other team. He did hit someone, though. A certain someone who was trying to innocently string lights onto the front of the castle. Saix got hit right in the back of the head, causing him to lose his balance. The ladder started to fall backwards, and he grabbed onto the string of lights. He was now dangling Tarzan style on a string of lights twenty or so feet above ground, with the ladder on the ground.

Axel started rolling on the ground laughing, while Roxas just stood there wondering if he should laugh or attempt to help the poor man. He chose laugh.

"Oh man! That was rich!" Roxas said in between laughs.

Eventually, Demyx saw Saix dangling there, and decided to try and help him, he put the ladder up and climbed up right next to Saix. However, when he tried to reach over to grab him, he lost his balance, and fell backwards with the ladder. This caused Axel and Roxas to laugh even harder.

Then Xigbar decided to give it a try. His way was much easier though. He just warped up, and grabbed the poor man, and warped back down with him. Saix immediately started kissing the snowy ground, thanking the heavens.

"Hey Axel?"

"Yeah?" He was still holding his stomach, trying to stop laughing.

"Saix."

"Huh?" He slowly turned around, seeing Saix marching towards him. He looked angry. "Oh heck no.."

"Better get running." Roxas waved as the red head took off in a fast sprint, a berserking Saix hot on his trail.

"Well anyways!" Demyx began. "I think that's enough snowball fighting for the day. Awesome game guys!" Xigbar gave him a high-five, while the rest of them just nodded. Except for Axel, he was still running around trying to escape Saix, who seemed to be gaining on him. "Hey, uh, shouldn't we help Axel before Saix catches him?"

"Nah. Let them run for a while, this is pretty amusing." Lexaeus said.

Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx

Inside the castle, things were also getting pretty interesting. Apparently, Luxord had too many rums to drink, once again, and was now singing 'Jingle Bells' very loudly and completely off tune. He stumbled through the hallways, managing to knock over a few vases, and other random objects that no one really cared about. When he stumbled upon Zexion reading a book on the couch in the lounge.

"Why, 'ello thar Zexio-n!" Luxord stumbled over to him, but tripped and fell flat on his face.

"Oh geez. Have you had too much to drink again, Luxord?" Zexion sighed and closed his book, his quiet time alone was pretty much over now.

"Naw, I only had five bottles of rum! It ain't that much!" He stood back up from the ground, but only managed to trip on a chair leg and fall right back down again.

"Five bottles this time? Ugh, you need to stop drinking so much."

"But Zexion! The pink elephants command me to drink alot!" He whined, trying to get back up again.

"The.. pink.. elephants?"

"Yesh! The pink elephants! Really nice guysh, they are. See, there'sh this one that loves 'ta play the flute, plays quite nicely too, might I add. And then the mice joined in and they shtarted a band!" By now Zexion was completely lost. But he just sighed again. "Oh! Oh! Zex! Wanna hear a song?!"

"No, not really." He rolled his eyes.

"Okay! Jingle bells, Jingle bells, Jingle all the way! Have a holly jolly Christmas, it'sh the best time of the year, silent ni-ght!"

"Um, I think you have the song mixed up, there Luxord." He chuckled at how ridiculous he was sounding right now.

"You're just jealous im a better singer than yo-u!" He shot a drunken glare at Zexion, and finally managed to stand back up.

"Of course. Say, Luxord, how about you take a nap?"

"But im not ti-" He was interrupted by Zexion who had slammed his book into the back of Luxord's head, knocking him unconscious on the floor. He shrugged and sat back down, beginning to read his book again.

"Much better." He smiled.

Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx

**A/N: **Whoo! That was a fun chapter. XD Stupid thing kept bugging me, begging me to write it. So here I am at 2:35 AM writing a chapter for my story. Ahh, good old caffeine, it kept me awake long enough to finish this chapter. Huzzah.By the way, Organization 13 technically does live in a 'castle', right? o.o It's been so long since I played KH2, I kinda forgot. XD

**Next Chapter:** What happened to Axel and Saix? And why is there a random rabbit inside the castle?


	3. A rabbit?

**A/N: **Hello again! Blah! I got a bit of writer's block for a while, it really stinks. x.o. Anyways, I bring you another chapter on Randomization 13! Enjoy!

**Reviews:**

**XxXxTwilight RisingxXxX:** Thank you! XD I'm very glad you like my story. And yes, I had fun making Axel completely random. I could almost picture him actually doing some of these things, lol.

**childatheart07bob:** Glad you like it!

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the characters. Bleh.

Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx

After about thirty minutes of watching a berserking Saix chase Axel all around The World That Never Was, Roxas and the others got bored and decided to help the guy before Saix actually did catch him, and he got beaten to death. Which would not be a pretty sight. It took Xigbar, Lexaeus and Marluxia ten minutes to actually calm Saix down to the point of where he wouldn't actually kill someone if he got a hold of them. Afterwords, they decided to head back inside the castle, except for Saix who went back to stringing the lights.

"Well, that was eventful." Axel stated as he and the others walked into the castle.

"Yeah dude, I totally thought he was going to catch you there for a few minutes!" Xigbar chuckled, which earned a weird stare from Axel.

"Him catch me? Please, I could outrun Saix any day."

"Sure you could little dude, sure you could." Axel raised an eyebrow at the word 'little' but shook his head and continued walking.

"So, Axel," Roxas started, walking faster to catch up with his friend, "whatever happened to remaking Jimmy?"

"Jimmy? Oh! Right! Jimmy! I have a new friend now." He reached inside his coat and pulled out a little ball of white fur with long ears and a fluffy little tail. "I call him Jack! Say hi to Roxas, Jack!" Jack twitched his nose and looked at Roxas.

"A rabbit? You brought a rabbit into the castle? Axel, you know Xemnas is going to have a fit if he finds him. " Roxas started petting the rabbit. "But I do admit, he is kinda cute."

"What Xemnas doesn't know wont hurt him, and besides, I needed a new friend." Roxas just glared at him.

"I thought I was your friend..?" Axel shrugged and sat down on the couch, not noticing a still drunken Luxord laying on the floor. Roxas also took a seat beside Axel. "Well, if you're going to keep Jack, he needs a cage, and you also need a place to put him. Like I said, if Xemnas finds him he is probably going to cook Jack for dinner instead of letting you keep him as a pet." Axel gulped at the thought and started petting Jack again.

"We can keep him in my room! I have the perfect place for him, he can stay in my closet. Xemnas never goes in there."

"Gee, I wonder why. With as much stuff as you have in there, I can see why people don't want to set foot in that disaster area you call a 'closet'." Roxas rolled his eyes while Axel just grinned at him. "Anyways, lets go look for a cage for him. Im sure we can find one somewhere here, knowing Vexen, he probably has one." They both got up from the couch and headed down the long hallways towards Vexen's lab. Eventually, they came up a large grey steel door and knocked on it.

"What is it?" A slightly grey haired scientist poked his head out the door. "Axel? Roxas? Oh no, go away!"

"Relax Vexen, we wont mix any chemicals in your lab this time causing a chemical reaction which will destroy your whole labe in the process, we only did that once, and it was by accident. We only need a small little cage for a little friend of ours, and then we will be on our way, and since you're a scientist we figured you would have one." Roxas gasped, seeing as he said all of that in one breath.

"A little friend of yours, eh?" Vexen decided it was best not to ask, just in case. "Very well. Wait right here, i'll go see what I have." He went back inside and shut the door, a few clanks, crashes, and a few mutters from Vexen were heard, and pretty soon he stumbled back out the door with a small cage. "Here we are. I hope this is good enough. Now, shoo, im in the middle of a very important experiment involving !# #$# &(&. Axel and Roxas didn't understand a single word of the last part of the sentence, so they just gave Vexen a weird look. "In your terms, it's an experiment involving very dangerous chemicals that will go boom if mixed, or heated wrong." He sighed.

"Ohhh!" Axel and Roxas both said in unison before Axel took the cage, and headed for his room. A few minutes later, he re emerged from his room, and gave Roxas a worried look and gulped. "Roxas, we, uh, have a problem. Jack kinda, er, isn't in my coat anymore."

"YOU LOST HIM?!" Roxas cried out in shock. "Oh man, this is not good, if someone finds him, they might throw him out, or worse. Give him to Xemnas."

"Relax, relax, he couldn't have gotten too far, lets just start retracing our steps and hope we find him." That being said, they took off in a fast walk down the halls, looking under tables, underneath chairs, and Axel looked in the cookie jar for some reason. He found a cookie, but no sign of the little white rabbit. After thirty minutes of looking, they arrived back in the lounge and sat down on the couch again to rest.

"This is hopeless, he could be anywhere! We've checked all of the rooms, and no sign of him."

"Actually, that's where you're wrong. There _is_ one room we haven't checked." They both looked at each other for a minute.

"You mean.." Axel nodded.

"Xemnas' room." They both gulped, and started heading towards their superiors room, which was at the very end of a very long hallway.

"You sure this is a good idea?" Roxas whispered as they stood outside Xemnas' room.

"Nope. But has that ever stopped us from doing anything before?"

"You have a point." They slowly made their way up to the large white door, which was open just a crack. They peaked inside, and looked around before finally entering. Various torcher weapons were hung on the walls, including swords, axes, maces, and a variety of guns and knives. This made the duo shudder, and they both decided it was best to look as fast as possible for Jack before their superior entered his room. They searched under the bed, under the table, and inside the closet.

"FOUND HIM!" Axel cried from under the bed, before crawling out with a little white ball of fluff in his arms. Roxas sighed in relief, but began to panic when he heard footsteps nearing the room.

"Oh crap. Back under the bed! Hurry!"

Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx

Xemnas yawned as he opened the door to his bedroom. He walked lazily over to his bed and sat down, the covers were a little messy for some reason, but he shrugged it off and checked his digital clock on the stand beside his bed.

"3:23, time for my afternoon nap." He yawned again as he leaned back onto his pillow, and started to get comfortable. He thought he heard a slight squeak from underneath the bed, but he assumed he was just hearing things. He closed his eyes and slowly drifted off into happy fun dreamland.

Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx

"Is he asleep ye-" Roxas slapped a hand over Axel's moth, and shushed him.

"Be quiet! Do you want him to hear you?" Roxas whispered. "Give it a little more time."

They waited patiently for what seemed like forever, but apparently, Jack got bored and decided it would be a good idea to hop out of his owner's arms and jump across the room.

"Please tell me that did not just happen." Roxas just stared in fear, and wondered if the rabbit was crazy, or just plain stupid. He guessed both.

"Jack! Get back hear right this instant young man!" Axel whispered in a harsh tone, but the rabbit completely ignored him and went about his business, and apparently his business involved leaving little rabbit droppings on Xemnas' carpeted white floor. Roxas almost slammed his head against the ground, but decided not to when he remembered that a sleeping Xemnas was on the bed above them, and if they woke Xemnas, well, lets just say it wouldn't be very pretty.

They slowly crawled out from underneath the bed, and checked to make sure Xemnas was sleeping before making their way over to Jack.

"Good, he's sleeping, now lets get Jack and get the heck out of here." Roxas said as he inched over to Jack, whom just hopped away again. Every time one of them got close to Jack, he would hop away to a different spot. They repeated this game of 'chase the bunny' for what seemed like fifteen minutes, before Jack hopped up onto Xemnas' bed. Axel almost screamed, while Roxas officially clarified that the rabbit, was indeed, crazy. Jack just sat on the pillow right beside Xemnas' head and stared at him while Axel slowly snuck up behind him in an attempt to capture the rabbit.

"Be careful!" Roxas whispered, Axel nodded and inched closer and closer to the rabbit, before finally grabbing him and holding him close.

"Oh Jack, thank goodness! What in the world were you thinking?" Axel scolded the rabbit, and they began to slowly make their way out of the room.

"That rabbit of yours is pretty crazy. But he has guts, not even I would think of sneaking into Xemn-" Roxas was interrupted when he tripped on the leg of the bed, falling face first onto the ground with a loud _THUD._ Everyone stopped moving for a minute, while Xemnas sat up quickly, obviously still half asleep. Thinking quickly, Axel started singing a soothing song, and eventually lulled Xemnas back to sleep. Roxas stood back up and brushed himself off, looking around acting like he didn't just trip on the bed. Axel tried not to laugh at his friend.

"And you said I was clumsy."

"Oh shut it Axel. The bed was just in the way, that's all. It's not my fault." Roxas rolled his eyes, and they eventually made it to the door, slipping back out into the halls quietly. When they were in the hallway again, they lightly shut the door back and burst into a run, heading for Axel's room to put Jack in his new cage.

Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx

"10, 11, 12. There. 12 rows of lights on this part of the castle. Now to do the other sides." Saix let out a sigh as he descended the ladder, and looked at his finished work. The lights were strung quite nicely on the front of the castle, lighting up with a mix of red, blue, green, yellow, and purple. Saix smiled at his work, and made his way to the left side of the castle with the ladder and the slightly less heavy box of lights in hand. "One side down, three to go." He mumbled.

Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx

**A/N: **There ya go! Chapter 3 is done. I was pretty mean to Jimmy the snowman last chapter, so I figured it was necessary to give Axel a new pet A.K.A 'Friend" as he calls it. If I was looking for a rabbit, I would look inside a cookie jar too just like Axel did. Mmm. Cookies. Gotta love 'em. Anywhomadihooha, I shall now get to work on Chapter 4, which should be up by Wednesday, and at the latest, Thursday. Ciao until then!

**Next Chapter: **Zexion and Demyx decide to put up and decorate the Christmas tree! Huzzah!


	4. Putting up the tree

**A/N:**Heyo again! This week was pretty tiring, so I wasn't able to work on this chapter as much as I would have liked, but ah well. Here's chapter 4!

**Reviews:**

**XxXxTwilight RisingxXxX: **Why yes, yes, you are allowed to laugh at the sound of breaking ornaments. Mwahah. I have alot in store for Zexion and Demyx.. XDD And I agree. Rabbits are a little crazy, but they're cute and fuzzy, so it's alright.

**Crystillianray:**So that's where the rock went...

**Disclaimer:**I still don't own Kingdom Hearts...

Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx

Zexion walked through the long white halls of the castle, heading for the lounge with his book in hand. Eventually, he made it to his destination and lazily flopped down onto the couch, looking around to make sure a drunken Luxord was nowhere to be found before opening his book and beginning to read. He yawned and stretched out on the couch, reaching over for the T.V remote so he could watch T.V and read at the same time, like he always does.

"HIII ZEXIOOON!" The sudden outburst made Zexion jump and fall off the couch by accident. He looked up with a grumble and saw Demyx standing behind the couch, that same always happy smile plastered on his face.

"Demyx. What have I told you about sneaking up on people? It's rude. Don't do it."

"But Zexion! There was something I needed to tell you!" He whined, earning an eye roll from Zexion as he crawled back up onto the couch.

"And what exactly would that be, Demyx?"

"We get to put up the Christmas tree!" Zexion gave a feared look at Demyx, who was still grinning like a madman.

"We get to.. what?"

"Put up the Christmas tree! Xemnas told me earlier to do it, and he also told me to tell you to help me because apparently he thinks I would destroy something and stuff, and he's too busy with paperwork and 'plotting to take over the world' and stuff to actually do it himself. He would have Saix do it but he's stringing lights outside the castle already, so since me and you are hardly ever busy he wants us to do it!" Zexion was actually pretty surprised. That's the longest Demyx has ever talked without breathing at the end of every sentence.

"Fine," he sighed, "I guess I don't really have any choice in the matter, do I?"

"YAY!" He reach over the back of the couch in an attempt to hug Zexion, but Zexion saw it coming and quickly dodged by rolling back off the couch and under the table in front of it.

"No hugging. You know I don't like hugging." He shot a glare at Demyx who only gave him a sad look, but it was quickly replaced with a smile as he trotted off to get the Christmas tree box from the basement of the castle. Zexion got out from underneath the table, placed his book on top of it, and followed him, but kept his distance fearing another hug attempt. "Alright, so let me get this straight. We are on the second floor right now, and the Christmas tree is in the basement which is two floors down. Not to mention every staircase in this castle has about two hundred steps."

"Yuppers! That's exactly right!" Demyx nodded, and Zexion almost hit his head against the wall. They eventually came to the first staircase and descended as fast as they could without tripping and falling. Demyx decided to try and ride the railing down, but couldn't keep his balance on it and almost fell, so he decided to take the 'boring way down' as he called it. This repeated at the second staircase as well, until they entered the basement.

The basement was pitch black, and there were about ten wooden steps that led down into it. Zexion went down the stairs and began feeling for a light switch, almost tripping over random objects on the basement floor. He eventually found it, and the whole room was lit by a single bulb. The basement was rather small, so it didn't take much to light it.

"So where is the box, Demyx?" Zexion looked around, but found no Christmas box. He couldn't find Demyx anywhere either. "Demyx?" He walked over to the bottom of the stairs and looked up to see Demyx still at the very top, cowering around the corner. "What are you doing? Get down here now!"

"Is it still dark down there?"

"No, I found the light switch, it's not dark anymore." At this, Demyx came down the stairs, while Zexion rolled his eyes again.Demyx ran over to a large box, which contained the Christmas tree. The box was about the size of both Zexion and Demyx together, and it looked really heavy.

"Here it is! Okay, Zexy you grab that end, and i'll grab this one and on three we lift and carry it up to the second floor!" Zexion shot Demyx a glare for the nickname, but moved over and picked up the end of the box, which was extremely heavy. Demyx lifted the other end, and they moved over to the stairs, being careful not to fall while they ascended them. Once they were at the top, Demyx dropped the box, causing Zexion to also drop it before he got his fingers crushed.

"Demyx? Why did you drop it?"

"It's heavy! I can't carry it anymore!" He whined and sucked on his fingers, Zexion just grumbled.

"Lift the box. The faster we get it up the stairs the faster we can rest." Demyx whined some more, but did as he was told and picked up the box again and they began the long treck up the stairs leading to the second floor. Zexion occasionally stumbled but quickly regained balance and continued to walk backwards up the stairs. Demyx could actually see where he was going, but continued to complain about his fingers hurting rather than watching the stairs. After what seemed like twenty minutes of stumbling and complaining, they reached the second floor, and immediately dropped the box and collapsed on top of it.

"I can't feel my fingers anymore!"

"At least you could see where you were going as we went up the stairs. I almost fell backwards fifty times."

"So! My fingers hurt! They really huuuuurt!" Demyx began sucking on his fingers again while Zexion just banged his head on the box repeatedly.

"At least this is the easy part. We don't necessarily need to lift the box anymore, just push it into the lounge which is right around the corner. Then we just have to take it out of the box and put the ornaments and lights on it, and we're done." Zexion shoved Demyx off the top of the box and began pushing it down the hall into the lounge. Demyx followed, still sucking on his fingers. Zexion ripped the top of the box open and looked inside, finding a good sized Christmas tree inside that was already put together. All they needed to do was get it out of the box.

"It's really pretty! I can't wait to decorate it." Demyx quit sucking on his fingers and stared at the tree. Zexion started lifting it out of the box, and Demyx helped him. After they got it out of the box, they set it on the ground in the lounge and realized something was missing.

"Hey Demyx?"

"Yessum?"

"Where are the ornaments?"

"Oh! They're down in the basement!" Demyx smiled at Zexion who only twitched and beat his head on the wall repeatedly. "Oh look! I can see Saix outside!" Demyx pointed out the window, and Zexion walked over to look. They indeed could see Saix outside, still stringing the lights onto the castle on his ladder. Demyx opened the window. "HIIIIIII SAAAAAIIIIIXX!!!" He shouted and waved at the man, who was taken by surprise and fell off the ladder by accident. Zexion chuckled at the poor guy while Demyx just looked confused.

"Anyways." Zexion shut the window. "Run down and get the ornaments real fast will you? I'll start fixing up the Christmas tree to get it ready for the ornaments and lights." Demyx nodded and rushed off to get the box of ornaments and lights from the basement, as Zexion started fixing the branches on the tree. After five minutes, Demyx arrived back on the second floor with two boxes in hand. Zexion just gave him a weird look and wondered how he got back up so fast.

"I got the lights and ornaments!" He said as he placed the boxes on the floor, ripping open the one containing the lights and pulling them out. Zexion helped him untangle them and they began wrapping them around the tree. Once they were finished, Demyx plugged it in, almost electrocuting himself in the process. The lights on the tree lit up, with a mix of green, red, yellow, blue, and purple, but one light flickered out and Zexion glared at it, before reaching into the box and pull out a bag of spare light bulbs.

He took the broken light bulb out of the socket, and started to put the other one in. But somehow as he put the other bulb in the socket, a couple sparks flew out of the socket and onto the tree, which began to smoke.

"Zexy! The tree is smoking!" Zexion looked up at the tree, which was indeed smoking, and watched as a little flame started on the end of one of the branches. He and Demyx began panicking, Zexion thwacked Demyx upside the head, in an attempt to make him stop running around screaming and put the fire out. Demyx finally stopped and ran over and grabbed a fire extinguished and began hitting the tree with it. Zexion thwacked him again and stole the extinguisher from him and used it on the tree. The fire thankfully stopped before it spread to any of the other branches.

"That was a bit too close." Zexion let out a sigh of relief. "And you control water, why were you panicking?" Demyx only shrugged and laughed at himself.

"I dunno, I guess I never thought of using my water to put out the fire." Zexion opened his mouth to say something, but stopped after realizing it was pointless.

After that little event was over, Zexion inspected the damage, and after confirming that only one branch was charred, he grabbed the box of ornaments and began taking a few out and putting them on the tree. Demyx did the same, but dropped a few and they shattered on the floor, earning a glare from Zexion, whom went to the kitchen to get a broom to sweep up the mess. When he was in the kitchen, he heard even more shattering noises, and little squeaks coming from the lounge. He sighed again and headed back into the lounge with broom and dustpan in hand.

"Sorry! I dropped a few more!" Demyx just scratched the back of his head and smiled. Zexion facepalmed and swept up the mess. He decided to keep the broom in the lounge until they were done, seeing as there were probably going to be many more shattered ornaments by the time they were done.

"Just take one at a time, Demyx, and hang it on the tree. But don't hang them too close to the other ornaments, spread them out a little." Demyx nodded and did as he was told. A little while later, they ran out of ornaments and decided the tree was finished. Except for one thing.

"We need to put the tree topper on now." Zexion reached back down into the box and pulled out a large white heart shaped tree topper.

"Oh! Oh! Can I put it on pleeeease!!" Demyx started jumping up and down, and Zexion sighed and handed him the tree topper.

"Just don't break it. Please, please for the love of Kingdom Hearts don't break it." Demyx just laughed and tried putting it on the top of the tree. After realizing he was too short, he looked around for something to stand on, and he stared at Zexion.

"Hey, Zexy?"

"What?" He didn't like that look Demyx was giving him.

"I'm too short to reach the top of the tree, so can I stand on your shoulders?" Zexion gave him a weird look but sighed and walked over to Demyx as he climbed up onto Zexion's shoulders.

"Ouch! Demyx! Be careful! You stepped on my head!" Zexion growled and Demyx just stared down at him apologetically. He put the topper on the tree and climbed off of Zexion's shoulders. Well, more like Zexion threw him off.

"There! Doesn't it look pretty?"

"Yeah, looks wonderful, now, if you don't mind im going back to reading my book." Zexion said as he flopped back onto the couch, opening up his book and beginning to read again.

"Alrighty! Bye Zexy!" Demyx waved as he walked back down the halls and headed into his room.

"Stop calling me that!" He shouted after him.

Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx

Axel and Roxas stared at Jack as he made his home in the little cage.

"He's adorable. I'm really glad that Xemnas didn't wake up and find him." Roxas said as he continued to stare at the rabbit.

"Me too. Jack sure is a brave little bunny! Not even I would dare to go into Xemnas's room without permission." Axel took Jack out of his cage and began petting him.

"Brave? More like crazy." Roxas reached up to pet Jack, but the rabbit lunged out and bit his hand instead. "GAH!" Roxas yelped and began shaking his hand up and down, Jack still holding onto his hand. "GET IT OFF!!" Axel began laughing at Roxas's pitiful attempts to get Jack off his hand.

"Go Jack! Go!" Axel continued to laugh as Roxas tugged at the rabbit trying to pry his mouth open and pull him off his hand.

"Help? Please?" Axel sighed and pulled Jack off Roxas's hand with ease.

"I don't think he liked you calling him crazy." Roxas just stuck his tongue out at him while shooting death glares at Jack, whom only twitched his nose innocently. Suddenly, they heard a yell from what sounded like Xemnas's room.

"What was that?" Axel just shrugged and put Jack back in his cage. "Wait a minute. Axel, did you clean up the droppings Jack left on Xemnas's floor?"

"No, I thought you did." They both looked at each other for a minute before realization hit them. The droppings were still on Xemnas's floor, and in plain site too.

"We are so busted." Roxas groaned.

Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx

**A/N:**Whoo! I had fun writing this chapter. XD I had to do something involving the lights on the Christmas tree catching on fire or something.. seeing as our lights tend to mess up every year. Our tree doesn't catch on fire, or anything, the lights just refuse to work most of the time and we end up having to put a whole new strand on instead. x.o

Anywho, hope you liked this chapter. Chapter 5 should be posted this weekend sometime I hope. Not making any promises though. XD

**Next Chapter: **Xemnas calls the whole Organization into their meeting room for something important.. I wonder what it is?


	5. Ghosts and lost presents

**A/N: **Hello once again! Argh, I had major writers block this chapter. Curse you writers block! Curse you.. Anyways. Here's chapter 5, so enjoy:D

**Reviews:**

**Joker.Rebellion: **Yeah, I know Xemnas is a little Ooc, im trying to work on fixing that. XD And I do plan on making them have another snowball fight soon involving all of the members, so that should be interesting.

**XxXxTwilight RisingxXxX:** Zexion is pretty cool, I have alot of fun writing about him. And Larxene is going to be in the story again soon.. probably. So she will be getting mad alot, I think. XD Oh, and I agree. Marluxia is definitely a girl.

**childatheart07bob:** Yes, Christmas lights are definitely evil. Especially our Christmas lights. x.o

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own Kingdom Hearts...

Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx

Roxas and Axel stealthily sneaked down the hall towards Xemnas's room. Truth be told, they didn't want to actually go look and see if the droppings were in fact what he was yelling about, but their curiosity ended up getting the best of them. They eventually arrived at Xemnas's room and peaked their heads through the door and looked around the room. Xemnas was nowhere to be found, much to their relief.

"He's not here. Weird." Axel said and shrugged, turning and heading back towards his room.

"Wait, wait, wait! Don't you think we should check and see if the droppings are still there, and if they are, clean them up?" This made Axel stop, turn around, and head back towards the room, and he and Roxas cautiously entered.

"We need something to clean them up with."

"Well duh." They began looking around the room, and found a box of tissues on Xemnas's nightstand.Roxas ran over and got a couple, and scooped the rabbit poo up in them. "Ewww! Quick, where do I put it?"

"The window! Throw it out the window!" Axel ran over and opened the large window and Roxas chucked the tissue outside, thinking it wouldn't hit anyone. He was wrong. They heard a crash outside as soon as he threw it out the window, and they looked outside to see none other than Saix laying flat on the ground. He fell off the ladder again, because the rabbit poo and tissue flew and hit him right in the face. Axel and Roxas began laughing, but stopped as soon as they realized they were still in Xemnas's room, they quickly exited and headed back towards Axel's room.

"So, what should we do now?"

"Dunno. We could always pick on some of the other members." Axel grinned and Roxas quickly disagreed.

"Bad idea. Last time we did that, Saix went berserk and almost tore the whole castle down." As they were trying to decide what to do, someone started speaking on the castle intercom.

"Attention all Organization members! Please get to your seats in the meeting room immediately! This is extremely important!"

"That sound like Xemnas."

"That's because it was Xemnas." Roxas sighed as he and Axel opened up a dark portal and both stepped through them, teleporting into their large seats.

The room was circular, and there were thirteen large white seats inside. Some seats were higher than others, Xemnas's seat being the highest of them all. Xemnas was already sitting in his seat, and he looked pretty angry. Xigbar and Vexen were also already in their seats, and the rest of the members were just portaling into theirs. When everyone was present, except for Saix, Xemnas began speaking.

"Im going to make this short and get right to the point. Something important of mine has gone missing." At this, a few members began looking at each other, some looked around the room awkwardly, and others whispering to the person next to them. "It is a very.. special present, and I need all of you to search the castle high and low for it. If I figure out who took it, well, lets just say I will become your worst nightmare." His harsh tone made a few of the members gulp, and Demyx cower in his seat. "It is a fairly small little gift, and I want it returned immediately if you have it."

When Xemnas was finished, he dismissed everyone, and they immediately started the search for the 'present'. Some people searched in groups, and others solo. Axel and Roxas decided to pair up and search together as usual, as did Zexion and Demyx. Marluxia and Larxene were also a team. The rest of the members decided to search on their own, as they figured they could find it faster that way.

"Alright, where should we search first, Axel?"

"My room!"

"Why would the present be in your room?"

"I don't know. We have to search every room in the whole castle anyways, so it doesn't really matter." Roxas sighed, knowing he was right, and they set off once again for Axel's room to search for the lost gift.

Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx

Demyx and Zexion decided that searching in the basement first would be the best idea. Demyx wasn't too fond of going back into the basement, seeing as he was somewhat afraid of the dark, but Zexion drug him along anyways.

"Alright. Demyx, you search that corner over there, and i'll search this corner." Demyx nodded, and they both began searching on separate sides of the basement. Random objects were flying everywhere as they moved, and threw things out of the way and in random directions to see if the present could possibly be hidden underneath them.

"Hey, hey Zexion! I think I found som- EEP!" A sound of something scraping against the floor was heard, and Zexion quickly turned to see Demyx nowhere in sight.

"Demyx? Where did you go?" He inched over to where Demyx was previously standing, but found no trace of him anywhere. He began moving his hand across the wall and floor, looking for a secret switch of some sort that Demyx might have accidently pushed. He spotted a small statue of a a horse head on a small pedestal to his right, and seeing as how he saw someone push back a statue head and reveal a secret passageway in a movie he once saw, he decided to try it himself.

He pushed back the horse head, and sure enough, the wall and floor began turning, taking Zexion with it. When it finally stopped turning, he looked around the new room he was in. It was filled with gadgets and gizmos of all sorts, and tanks with some weird chemicals inside of them. He stopped and thought about where he was for a moment, before remembering that Demyx was somewhere around here.

"Demyx?" He called out, but received no answer. He decided to start walking and investigate the room further before beginning his search for the sitarist. He walked forward, and began looking at the chemicals inside the large glass tanks. They were green, and bubbling, they obviously contained some sort of experiment at some point in time. He was so absorbed into studying the tank that he didn't feel someone poke him in the side.

"Zex.. hey, Zex.." When he heard his name, he turned and saw Demyx still poking him in the side.

"Ah! Demyx, there you are, I was wondering where you went."

"I touched that weird statue, and then the wall started moving, and th-"

"Then you ended up back here in a strange room." Zexion finished his sentence for him, and Demyx nodded. "Have you explored any at all back here yet?"

"No, I didn't think it was such a good idea, I mean look at this place! It's huge!" Demyx was right, the room was indeed big, and it had many halls that lead to who knows where.

"Yeah, you have a point there. Well, since this place looks suspicious, how about we check it out a bit?" Demyx nodded again and they set off down a long hallway. The place was surprisingly different from the other parts of the castle, all of the rooms and halls were blue. Blue walls, blue tiled floors, blue ceilings. All of it. They reached another room, and this time, it contained a massive amount of books. One could say it was exactly like a library, and at the sight of this, Zexion's jaw almost dropped to the ground, before he rushed off to look at the books.

"Zexion we really shouldn't be reading right now! Xemnas needs us to find his present, remember?"

"This is searching, im searching inside the books too. The present could be small, you know?" Demyx thought this was actually a pretty good idea, and also began going through all of the books. Zexion just gave a triumphant smirk and continued to read his newly found book.

Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx

"Well, Axel, we searched through your whole room. And found things that.. I never even knew you had."

"Yeah I know, some of those things I forgot I even had." Roxas sighed.

"How about we search the attic next? I'm sure no one has searched there yet."

"Oh no, that's a baaad idea! The attic is supposedly haunted, or so Xigbar, Luxord, and Vexen say. They said that when they went up there once things started moving on their own!" Roxas raised an eyebrow, and grinned. He wanted to go up there even more now. "I don't like that grin your giving me right now.. Roxas, don't tell me you actually WANT to go up there?"

"Heck yeah I do. Now that you've said it's supposedly haunted, I definitely want to see it for myself. Besides, the present might in fact be up there. Xemnas did say search EVERY part of the castle, didn't he?" Axel groaned, he knew Roxas was right, but he did not, of all things, want to go in the attic. He wasn't too fond of ghosts.

"Fine. You win. But if the ghosts get angry at us and eat us alive, I blame you." They both set off for the attic, Axel grumbling to himself the whole way.

After climbing many, many stairs and going up about a dozen or more floors, they arrived at the attic. Old stone stairs led up to the so called 'haunted' attic, and Roxas thought it looked like something out of a classic horror movie. After they stopped to catch their breath, and declaring that climbing fifty sets of stairs is an awesome workout, they ascended the stairs into the dark attic.

"Wow. This place is cool." The attic was almost completely pitch black, except for a small window in the very back of the room, and there were large white sheets and dust covering most of the objects inside. The attic, despite the rest of the castle, was made out of all wood, and the floors were extremely creaky.

"Cool? More like horror movie material." Axel shuddered as they stepped into the attic, and he kept glancing at the door behind them, fearing it would slam shut and they would be trapped inside.

"So, stuff apparently moves on its own inside here, right?" Axel nodded.

"That's what I heard. Im getting a pretty bad vibe from this place, so can we hurry up and search the place and leave?" Roxas rolled his eyes at how wimpy Axel was being, and nodded, much to the red head's relief.

"Alright, i'll take the side over by the window, you take the corner over on the other end." Roxas suggested, but Axel just whined.

"Why do you get the side that is nice and lit? Im not going over there in that corner! It's freaking dark, man! I'll search right here in the middle of the room, you can take the corners." It was pretty much decided right then and there, seeing as Axel had already started searching through the middle of the room before Roxas could say anything. They searched through boxes, underneath blankets, and sneezed quite often due to all the dust in the room. Axel thought he literally saw a dust bunny hop across the room, but shook it off as just his imagination.

"Man, all this dust is getting to my head I think. I thought I just saw a dust bunny hop across the room." Axel chuckled to himself, and Roxas sneezed in response.

"Yeah, hard to believe how dusty it is in here." As soon as Roxas said that, Axel thought he felt someone tap on his shoulder.

"Oh ha ha, very funny Roxas."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Roxas stopped his search and turned to look at Axel.

"Trying to scare me by tapping me on my shoulder. Well it wont work!"

"Erm, Axel, im over here. I wasn't anywhere near you since we started searching." This made Axel stop going through one of the boxes and look at Roxas, who was in fact on the other side of the room.

"Then, who just-" Then realization hit him. "GHOST!!" He started panicking and turned toward the door, that was for some reason now shut. He tried to open it, but it was shut tight and wouldn't move. "The door wont open!"

"What? Oh good grief." Roxas walked over to the door and tried to open it. After tugging on the doorknob for five minutes, he decided that it wouldn't open. "Yep, latched tight. Dude, this is so cool! Classic horror movie, man!" He laughed and Axel felt like hitting him as hard as he could across the head, but was too worried about the ghosts to even move. They both turned to face the corner of the room as they heard shuffling, and what sounded like things being moved across the floor.

"That's it. IM BREAKING THE DOOR DOWN!" Axel shouted the end of his sentence as he summoned his chakrams, and started beating on the door with them. He didn't want to use his fire, seeing as the whole room was made of wood and that doing so would cause the whole place to catch on fire. Then they really would be trapped.

"Come on, swing harder! You can do it!" Roxas coached from behind Axel who was still trying to beat the door into oblivion hoping it would open. Roxas stopped when he glanced over at the window. "Hey, that's weird."

"What is?" Axel also stopped to look over at Roxas who was moving towards the window.

"I cant see out the window anymore, it's completely white."

"Weird." Axel said, then went back to clobbering the door, which was now had chunks missing from it. "Would you mind helping me here?"

"Nah, your doing good, keep at it!" Axel glared at him, but nearly screamed when he saw a box lift up off the ground by itself and move towards Roxas who wasn't paying any attention to it at all. Axel threw one of his chakrams at it, and it dropped to the floor with a loud thud. This made Roxas turn to see what was going on.

"What did you do?" He asked as he looked at the box on the floor that was now impaled with a chakram.

"That thing almost hit you! The box just lifted itself off the ground and was moving towards you, so I threw my weapon at it!" Axel explained before running over to get his chakram out of the box, and then went back to attacking the door.

"Weird. Im starting to get the feeling that this thing is toying with us." When he said this, a small shoebox flew across the room and smacked Roxas right on the head, causing him to fall down. Axel immediately ran over to help his friend stand back up, and glared daggers at the shoebox, swearing he would burn it when he got the chance.

"Im starting to get the feeling your right. But look! I almost have the door broken down now!" Axel did in fact almost have the door broken down, alot of chunks were lying on the ground in front of the door, and there was a small hole right in the middle of it that you could almost fit your head through.

"Good, keep going." Roxas was still rubbing the back of his head where the shoebox attacked him. "Wait. I have an idea, stand aside Axel." Axel did as he was told and moved away from the door, but kept watching all sides of the room, making sure that no furniture or objects decided they wanted to attack them again. Roxas stepped back a few feet, and ran at the door full speed, the did a hi jump kick, but missed the solid part of the door, and his leg went right through the hole that Axel had made instead. This made Axel break out in a fit of laughter before walking over and helping Roxas get his leg out of the door.

"Nice one."

"Shutup. At least I tried." Roxas glared at him, and turned when he saw a sheet lift itself off one of the furniture pieces and float over towards them. "A-Axel?"

"What?"

"Ghost. Sheet. Advancing. Towards. Us." Roxas was now freaked out, and started to run away from the sheet, who began chasing him around the attic. Axel actually did scream this time, and began hitting the door with his weapons as fast as he possibly could. He eventually got the door broken enough that he could wiggle through the hole and make it out of the room.

"Roxas! Climb through the hole in the door!" He poked his head through the door and saw Roxas still being chased by the ghost sheet. He aimed carefully and threw his chakram at the sheet and pinned it against the wall, Roxas took the chance to run over to the door and go through the hole. Unfortunately, he tripped, causing him to trip and fall on Axel, sending them both tumbling down the stairs and landing on the hard floor below.

"Ouch.." Axel shoved Roxas off of him and stood up, helping his friend up as well.

"Whoo! That was pretty fun."

"Fun? Almost getting killed by ghosts is fun?" Axel looked at him like he was crazy. Roxas just shrugged.

"To me it is. And they didn't almost kill us. Just threw things at us."

"Right. Wait a minute. Why is it so dark in here?" They both looked around, the whole castle was dark, and the only light in it was coming through the windows.

"I don't know." Roxas walked over to one of the windows and tried to pry it open, but had no luck in doing so.

"Oh this is just great! The ghosts migrated to the rest of the castle! They must want revenge.."

"Revenge for what?"

"Because they couldn't get rid of us while we were in the attic! Now they have come into the rest of the castle, and want to attack the rest of the members, including us!" Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Right. And the reason I can't open this window is because we are in the middle of a very fierce blizzard that cut the electric, leading you to think that we have ghosts in the rest of the castle besides the attic." They stopped and looked at each other for a minute before rushing off to the first floor of the castle, tripping down stairs and random objects all along the way. When they got there, they headed for the front door, and flung it open.

"Wow, are you psychic or something Roxas?" Roxas was actually right. There was a blizzard going on outside right now, and that is the reason for the power being cut. They quickly shut the door, seeing as it was extremely cold.

"Lucky guess, I guess?"

"Sure hope Saix made it inside before the storm hit." Roxas nodded.

"Well, this is going to be fun. Now it's dark inside the whole castle, and we have to find the missing present still."

"Not to worry!" Axel reached into his pocket and pulled out a candle, then lit it with his fire powers, "I have candles." Roxas just looked at him weirdly.

"Are your pockets that big?" Axel blinked, and Roxas shrugged it off. "Whatever. Let's just go keep looking. I would like to make sure the other members are alright, too." They agreed and set off to search for the present, and the other members. Their only light being that of a small candle, and the occasional windows.

Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx

**A/N: **There you have it! This chapter was fun to write. Lol. It's also my longest chapter yet, huzzah! Im trying to slowly bring the other characters into the story somehow, like Marluxia and Larxene might be appearing in the next chapter. I don't know yet. XD Oh! Christmas is next week! Im really excited. I'll try to get a couple more chapters up by next week, depending on how busy I am this week. And yes, Axel can pull out candles and matches and other random objects out of his extremely small pockets somehow.

**Next Chapter:** Will Zexion and Demyx ever figure out where they are? And do Axel and Roxas find any of the other members, along with the present?


	6. Monsters and found presents

**A/N:**I is back with another chapter! Im off school now for the holidays, huzzah. :D

**Reviews:**

**Lightning-in-the-dark:**Glad it made you laugh! XD That's what I was aiming for. As to where I get my ideas.. well.. that's a secret. :B

**XxXxTwilight RisingxXxX: **And a very good guess it was! You'll find out where they are soon. XD Tell the truth, I have no idea what the present is going to be yet either.. cool? random? I have no clue.

**Yukimori:**Glad you liked it, I had alot of fun writing last chapter. :D

**Joker.Rebellion:**Possibly, you'll find out where they are soon. XD

-

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Kingdom Hearts, I thought we covered that in the past 5 chapters... D:

-

On with teh story!

Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx

After much reading and going through hundreds of books, Demyx got bored and decided to explore the room further. It looked just like your typical library, except a more dustier version, and it looked like it hadn't been set foot in in years. Demyx got lost for a minute in the mounds of books and bookshelfs, but eventually found his way out and stumbled upon a large iron door.

"Hey! Zexy! Come look at what I found!" He yelled, and it echoed throughout the library. This made him grin. "Helloooo!" He yelled again, and it once again echoed making him laugh. This repeated for a few minutes until Zexion came up and put a hand over his mouth to make him be quiet.

"Quiet down, we're in a library. Abandoned or not, you still need to be quiet in here. What if someone hears you?" Demyx gave him an apologetic look and then pointed at the door.

"I found a door. I don't know where it goes though."

"One way to find out." Zexion mumbled, placing his book down on the ground and moving up to the door. He placed his hand on the doorknob and tried to open it, but it remained shut tight. "Help me out here, would you?" Demyx walked over and also placed his hands on the doorknob.

"Okay! On three! One..."

"Three!" Zexion pulled at the door, but Demyx didnt help him, so he stopped and looked at him for a moment. "Demyx, why aren't you helping?"

"You skipped two, silly!"

"Would you just pull on the dang door!" He shouted.

"And you told me to be quiet." Zexion shot him a glare, and Demyx finally decided to help him. They both pulled on the door at the same time with all the strength they could muster, and slowly, and very loudly, the door opened and they inched inside only to find it completely dark so they couldn't see a thing.

"Alright, hold on, let me go find a candle or something." Zexion said as he moved out of the dark room and into the candle lit library, leaving Demyx completely alone in the darkness. When he heard a growl from inside the room he screamed and ran after Zexion.

"Zexiooooon!! There's something in that rooooom!" He yelled as he cowered behind a bookcase. Zexion just rolled his eyes and finally found a candle inside the library.

"There. I've found a candle, so will you stop being silly and come on?" He motioned for Demyx to follow as he walked inside the room again, which was now lit by a small candle. It was a fairly small room, completely square and there was a strange green liquid scattered on the ground in random places. What was strange was, the room was made completely of steel, and there were various scratch marks all over the walls and floor.

"Im telling you that there was something in here." Demyx whispered and he inched into the room and looked around, eyes widening when he caught sight of the scratch marks on the walls. "Oh man.."

"Apparently there was something in here at one point. And whatever made these scratch marks had to be pretty big." Zexion kneeled down and examined the green liquid. "Still not sure what this is though. Hm." He stopped suddenly when he felt something wet on top of his head, and reached his gloved hand up onto his head. He pulled his hand back down in front of his face and saw a slimy liquid, which appeared to be drool, all over his hand.

"Z-z-z-z-ze.. Z-zexionnnnn..." He looked over to Demyx who was trembling in his boots and pointing at the ceiling as he was trying to form a sentence, but only random jumbles of sounds came out of his mouth. Zexion looked up at the ceiling and his jaw almost dropped. Above them, hanging on to the ceiling was a very large monster.

The monster looked like an oversized shadow heartless. It had large curved horns, along with extremely long teeth that was dripping with saliva. It was completely black, had large claws, a spiked tail, and had two very powerful looking legs with clawed feet. It had its claws dug into the ceiling to hold it up. Not to mention it looked pretty hungry and way eyeing Zexion and Demyx.

"Run! Run away!" Demyx shouted and ran out of the room as fast as he could, Zexion soon followed. The monster dropped down from the ceiling and began chasing Zexion and Demyx, and was slowly gaining on them. They headed out of the library, down the hall, and arrived back into the room they started in. Zexion quickly hit a switch and the wall began turning, taking Zexion and Demyx with it. The monster wasn't quick enough, and it was left on the other side of the room, snarling and growling loudly. However, it was pretty smart, so it copied what Zexion just did and hit the switch, making the wall begin to turn again.

Zexion and Demyx ran up the stairs out of the basement, closed the door and pushed a large table in front of it in hopes to keep the monster out. Unfortunately, they didn't realize that the door opened the other way, and the monster quickly opened it and was staring right at the two. They wasted no time, and ran straight up the stairs as quickly as possible, in hopes of losing the monster, but the monster smashed the table aside and quickly followed, running on all fours.

Eventually, they made it back up to the second floor, and Demyx realized something.

"Zexy, your candle is about to burn out!" The candle was indeed about to burn out. The flame was flickering, and swaying back and forth.

"Argh! This isn't good. Demyx, we need to hide somewhere. Just keep running, we should make it to the lounge soon!" As soon as he said this, the flame burnt out and they were left running down a narrow hallway in the darkness, the only light in the castle was coming from the windows, and even then, it wasn't much. Eventually the made it to the lounge and ran into a familiar red head and blond.

"Woah, woah! Demyx, Zexion slow down! What's the rush?" Axel said, stopping the two by holding an arm out in front of them.

"Can't talk! Gotta run! Monster!" Demyx said in a panicked voice, making Axel and Roxas raise an eyebrow.

"Monster? What monster, I don't see anything."

"Axel, it's dark, of course you cant see anything." Axel shrugged and Roxas facepalmed.

"Alright, look, there was this secret room down in the basement, and then we came upon a big door after entering a library down there, and we opened it then this big heartless monster thing jumped out and now it's chasing us and we have to run, or else we will become it's dinner. And let me tell you, I do not, I repeat, DO NOT want to be made into a snack for some hungry beast that was trapped in a room for who knows how long." Zexion finished, earning weird stares from the others, except for Demyx, whom only nodded.

"You mean it looks like that big thing that's standing behind you, looking really hungry and about to bite your head off?" Axel pointed out, and Zexion's eyes widened as he slowly turned around, coming face to face with the monster who only roared right in his face ,

"Alright. Monster. One word for you here. Breathmint." Zexion mumbled as he backed away slowly.

"Time to run?" Roxas asked, and the others turned towards the other hallway behind them.

"Time to run." They all said at the same time, and began running down the hallway from the monster who was hot on their trail, before turning to go into Zexion's room, being that it was room nearest to them at the time. They all ran inside and slammed the door, and barricaded it with Zexion's dresser.

"Where the heck did that thing come from?" Roxas asked as he sat down on the floor, watching as Axel and Demyx pushed on the dresser, to help keep the door shut and the monster out, who was now slamming into the door in hopes to get it open.

"I already explained that a few minutes ago."

"Zexy, maybe he's saying your bad at explaining things." Demyx said, and Zexion only shot him a glare.

"Alright, look. As I said before. We found a secret room down in the basement, when we explored further, we found that monster locked up inside a room."

"Hm. I wonder how it got there?" Roxas thought for a moment, even though he was completely stumped.

"Enough about that monster thingie, how are WE going to get out of here?" Axel brought up, still pushing on the dresser to keep the monster out, who was now hitting the door even harder.

"Good question. The only possible escape route is through my window, but even then.."

"We're in the middle of a blizzard, that wont work. Unless you would rather take freezing to death rather than being eaten alive by a hungry heartless monster thing." Roxas finished Zexion's sentence. They all sighed, and admitted that they were doomed, but suddenly the bangs on the door stopped, and there was a loud roar from outside the room. Axel and Demyx moved the dresser aside and peaked out the door, to see Marluxia holding off the monster with his scythe, and Larxene shooting lightning bolts at it from behind him.

"Marluxia!" Axel shouted in joy, their saviors had arrived. Even if their saviors were the two most unlikely people, they were still grateful.

"Larxene!" Demyx also shouted.

"Demyx? Axel?" Larxene stopped shooting lightning bolts for a minute to turn and look at the two who were standing in the doorway. "Don't tell me you were the idiots who let this thing loose." Axel just coughed and pointed at Demyx. "Ah."

"Well it wasn't my fault! It was Zexion's! I told him not to go into that room... I TOLD HIM!" He smacked his head on the wall as soon as he finished shouting.

"Little help here?" Marluxia grunted, he was still fending off the monster with his scythe, and the others rushed to help him. Roxas and Zexion also came out of the room, but stood in the back watching the others fight the monster. Axel summoned his chakrams, Demyx summoned his sitar, and Larxene used her kunai.

"CHARRRRRRGGGEEE!!!" Axel shouted as they charged at the monster, shoving Marluxia out of the way and making him run into a wall by accident and toppling over. They were all now battling the monster, and they were winning. Roxas disappeared for a moment, but then came back with a bowl of popcorn and a couple chairs for him and Zexion. He placed the chairs down and the two sat down in them, passing the popcorn back and forth as they watched the fight.

"This is pretty entertaining." Zexion whispered to Roxas, who nodded and laughed as the monster smacked Larxene into a wall. Larxene slowly turned back around to face the monster, and her eyes were literally flaming. First she proceeded to kick the wall, and she kicked it so hard that she smashed it in, sending bits of stone and wood flying everywhere, one little piece of stone hit Axel in the head, and he glared at Larxene, whom just glared back. Larxene turned to the monster again.

"You stupid little #!$# and the &#$ of !#$ so then #$$/ on !#$ when the !#$#$ stinking $#$ of !" Everyone's eyes widened, as Larxene continued to yell at the monster, who was beginning to whimper.

"Why is she yelling a bunch of symbols? Number exclamation point dollar sign number? That doesn't make any sense." Roxas whispered to Zexion who only agreed and they continued to eat the popcorn as Larxene yelled at the monster. She eventually stopped yelling and kicked the monster, sending it flying right over Roxas and Zexion's heads, causing Roxas to spill a little of the popcorn.

"Larxene! Watch it!" Zexion yelled, she only glared at him in response, and started moving over towards the monster again, ready to pound him into oblivion. Axel, Demyx, and Marluxia just joined Roxas and Zexion and also began to eat the popcorn as they watched Larxene beat up the monster, still shouting random things at it every now and then as she kicked him into walls, hit him with her fist, and shocked him with her electricity.

"HOLD IT!" A sudden voice from behind them made everyone turn, to see Vexen running down the hallway as fast as he could, but he tripped on a table and fell down, but immediately got back up and started running towards them again. At the sight of him, the now beaten up monster started wagging its tail and ran over to him like a puppy greeting its master.

"Alright. Now im seriously confused." Axel said, who was still trying to process just what exactly was going on.

"Which one of you let little Fido here out of his room?!" Vexen demanded, causing everyone to glance back and forth, until all heads turned to Zexion and Demyx. "You two? You found my secret lab? Unbelievable." Vexen shook his head and sighed.

"Well, see, we were looking for something, and we just happened to stumble upon it. We didn't mean to let, erm, Fido out of his room, we thought it was a way out actually." Demyx explained. Vexen only sighed again.

"Right. Whatever. Im going to take Fido back down into the lab now, get back to searching for the lost present, all of you." At that they all stood up and saluted as Vexen walked away with Fido happily following him.

"Interesting." Zexion said. "Who would have thought that Vexen would be capable of creating such a monster?"

"I figured everyone would know that Vexen is able to do some pretty creepy stuff by now." Roxas said, and everyone nodded.

"Right then! Shall we get back to looking for the present?" Everyone nodded and Demyx smiled.

"Fifty-six Bottles of aaaalleee on the waaaaalll, fifty-six bottles of aaaaaalleeeee!" Everyone turned again to see a drunken Luxord stumbling down the halls, singing to himself again. Zexion's eye twitched and he walked behind Roxas.

"Hide me." He whispered. He didn't want to hear anymore stories about pink elephants and rats that play in bands.

"Oh! 'ello everyooone!" Luxord waved happily and everyone gave him a weird look.

"Drunk again, eh, Luxord?" Marluxia smirked.

"Oi! It was only seven bottles of ale this time!" Everyone besides Luxord facepalmed.

"Wait.. what is that you're holding Luxord?" Axel pointed out.

"What? Oh? This thingie ma whatsit?" Luxord held up a small wrapped box, which looked exactly like Xemnas's present. "I found this thing 'ere in a closet! Pretty cool, eh?" He laughed and everyone glared at him, before Larxene walked over and snatched the box away from Luxord.

"Idiot! This is the stupid present we've been looking for in the dark for hours now!" She yelled at him, but Luxord only smiled happily.

"Oh really? Whoopsie!" He laughed in a very happy, yet somewhat creepy way before stumbling off back down the hallway. As he walked out of sight a loud crashing noise was heard, probably Luxord who just tripped over something yet again and shattered it. "I'ma okay!" He shouted from down the hall and laughed again, as everyone sighed.

"Gimme!" Axel snatched the box away from Larxene and held it into the air, as soon as he did, Final Fantasy victory music began to play and everyone just exchanged glances.

"Right. Shall we go give the box back to Xemnas then?" Roxas suggested, and everyone agreed, as they walked off to find their superior and return the lost gift that caused them so much trouble.

Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx

**A/N:**There. Chaptar six iz dun! Hope you all liked it. XD It wasn't as long as I was originally going to make it, but that's alright. That means I get to put more of my ideas into next chapter. :D If the description of the heartless monster wasn't clear enough, just think of a very large Shadow heartless, with added fangs and a tail. Meh. Or you could just think of the scariest heartless thing you can think of. That works too. :D

Anyways, enough of my rambling. D: Im hyper off of sour skittles right now. Dang those things are good..

**Next Chapter: **The gift is delivered back to Xemnas, but Saix is apparently now missing, as everyone heads outside to find him in the middle of a blizzard. What could go wrong?


	7. Finding saix

**A/N:**Holy flying fudge monkeys! 817 hits, 5 favs, and 8 alerts! That makes me happy. :D Anyways, sorry this chappie took so long. I was hoping to get it up by Christmas, but it doesn't look like that happened. D: Ah well, day after Christmas is just as good.. right? Right.

**AngelJeanne:**Glad you like it so far!

**Yukimori:**You'll find out whats inside the present soon, and yeah Fido chasing Demyx and Zexion was fun to write. XD

**Joker.Rebellion:** The dusks? Huh. Never though about them, lol. I have a plan to make alot of them go outside to search for them, or a few of them at least, not sure if Vexen will be going since he's taking care of Fido now. XD Oh, and Larxene just.. err.. I dunno.

**-**

**Disclaimer:** I... oh dangit, just read the other chapters for the disclaimer.

-

Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx

"Where is Xemnas, anyways?" Roxas asked, they were all walking down one of the long darkened hallways searching for their superior, who seemed to have disappeared. They occasionally tripped over something in the hallway, shouting random jibberish as they tried to regain balance and not fall flat on their face, or into someone else.

"No clue. Maybe he's in his room?" Axel suggested.

"Doubt it. He's probably in his study room taking care of some more paperwork and such." Zexion also suggested.

"That's what I meant by him being in his room."

"Sure you did. Sure you did." Zexion sighed, and they continued walking down the hallway, heading for Xemnas's study room which was at the very end of the hallway.

"Why Xemnas needs all of his rooms to be at the very end of all the hallways, i'll never know." Marluxia said, and the others agreed with him by nodding their heads. Not that anyone could actually see them agreeing with him, it being so dark in the hall.

"OH CRAP!" Demyx yelled, and everyone heard a loud _THUD_ from behind them. They turned to look, but only saw darkness.

"Demyx? You alright?" Larxene asked, he only grunted in response.

"Just tripped. Im fine." He said as he hoisted himself up off the floor and brushed himself off.

"You always manage to trip over something, don't you?" Larxene chuckled, Demyx just grinned. Eventually they made it to Xemnas's study room, and they proceeded to enter. Sitting at a rather large desk sat Xemnas, working on papers just like Zexion said. He had a small candle sitting on the table to provide some light so he could see to write.

"Ah, there you all are. Did you manage to find the present?" Xemnas spoke, not looking up from his paperwork.

"Yup! Right here!" Axel sat the present down on the table and pushed it over to Xemnas, whom only smiled and took it. He inspected it to make sure it wasn't damaged, and with a slight smile of approval, he put it in one of the drawers of the desk. "So, what's in that thing anyways?"

"If I told you that, I would have to kill you." This made everyone's eyes widen and they all slowly backed away from Xemnas.

"Right. Uh, well, we gotta get going now." Axel said with a nervous laugh as he too slowly backed away, but Xemnas stopped them with a wave of his hand.

"Hold on. There's still something I need to ask of all of you." This made everyone groan in annoyance. "Saix has not come back inside yet from stringing the lights. Im beginning to think that he got caught in the blizzard and was unable to make it back. Would you all please head outside and look for him?"

"Fine. We'll go look for him, and hopefully be back in before it gets dark." This made everyone except Xemnas laugh. "Before it gets dark outside, I mean." Roxas growled.

"Oh, I thought you just made a horrible pun. Too bad." Marluxia grinned. Xemnas dismissed them with another wave of his hand, and they all exited the room. "So I suppose we head outside now, correct?" Everyone nodded.

"Wonderful. It's freezing cold outside, what, with all the fresh snowfall and all. I didn't even get a chance to get my scarf." Zexion grumbled.

"Oh it's not that bad! I don't think it's cold outside at all."

"That's because your element is fire, Axel." Roxas sighed and Axel just grinned. They made their way to the front door, and slowly began to open it. Apparently, the door was almost frozen shut, and their was a blockade of snow right in front of it. "Great. There's a huge mound of snow right in front of the door. It's bad enough we actually have to go outside in this, but now we have to use a shovel just to get out the front door?" Roxas complained. Axel rolled his eyes and grabbed a shovel that was conveniantly placed right beside the doorway. He began using the shovel to dig a tunnel through the snow.

"This could take a while, isn't there any faster way?" Larxene yawned and sat down on the floor. Zexion did the same, while Axel continued to shovel on his own.

"Yo dudes!" Everyone turned at the sound of the voice and saw Xigbar making his way towards them. "Looks like we're stuck inside, aren't we?" Everyone nodded. "Well, that's a problem."

"This would... go faster.. if you guys.. helped you know.." Axel said in between shovels of snow.

"Nah, I think your doing fine on your own, keep going!" Marluxia clapped, earning a glare from Axel who put a bunch of snow on his shovel and threw it at Marluxia. It all landed in a heap on top of his head and he started shivering and trying to brush it all off. "That was uncalled for." Axel just shrugged and laughed at him.

"Uncalled for, yes. But you deserved it." This earned a small laugh from everyone in the room, except for Marluxia, whom only grumbled to himself.

"Oh hey guys, I just had an idea." Everyone turned to Axel. "What if I use some of my fire powers to melt the snow?"

"Hey, that's a pretty good idea. It might make things go faster, if anything." Roxas agreed, and Axel got to work. He shot some fireballs at the mound of snow, and it was slowly melting. Eventually, it was melted enough to the point where they could squeeze out the doorway. Except, when they were out, they all sunk down waist deep in snow. Some sunk lower than others, depending on their height. It was still snowing a bit, blurring their vision slightly, but they could all see for the most part. Xigbar decided it was a good idea to take a rope outside with them, just in case.

"Alright, now, we're supposed to be looking for Saix, right? He's probably on the roof, or somewhere around here I bet."

"I agree with Zexy! He's probably on the roof!" Demyx added. Seeing as Zexion was right about Xemnas being in his office earlier, they decided it was best to check the roof first. They all split up and each took different sides of the castle, looking up at the roof as they moved to their side. Axel and Roxas took the back of the castle, Zexion and Demyx took the left side, Marluxia and Larxene took the right side, and Xigbar checked the front.

"Hey Axel, you don't suppose Saix is still on the ground somewhere buried in snow since we kinda knocked him off his ladder earlier, do you?"

"Nah. Im sure he climbed up to the top of the roof somewhere, or something when the blizzard hit. I mean, I doubt he would just stand out in the middle of it, right?"

"Yeah, guess your right. But-" Roxas was cut off when he noticed a broken window a few floors up, and pointed to it. "Hey, was that broken before?" Axel also turned to look.

"I don't think so, maybe Saix is up there!" He started to head over to climb the wall, but tripped on something in the snow and fell down face first. He quickly got back up and started to brush away the snow to figure out what he just tripped over. When he had most of it brushed away, he figured out that it was Saix's ladder that he had tripped on, and grinned. "Yeah, Saix is definitely up there alright. But if that's the case, then wouldn't he already be inside?"

"You have a point there, maybe we should-"

"Up here!" Roxas was interrupted when they heard a voice from above them. They looked around but didn't find an owner of the voice.

"Oh my gosh! The clouds are talking! HI CLOUDS!" Axel waved to the sky and they heard a grunt from above them again.

"No you idiot! Over here! Look at the broken window!" This time they turned to look at the window, and saw Saix leaning out of it waving at them.

"Drat. I actually thought the clouds decided to talk." Axel said with a sigh. "Anyways, lets get Saix down from there." Roxas nodded and they hoisted the ladder up to get Saix down. Axel went up the ladder first, followed by Roxas and they eventually made it to where Saix was and went in through the window.

"There you two are. Can we get down from here now? I've been stuck in this musty old room for a few hours now." That's when Axel and Roxas got a better look at the room. It was completely empty, save for a few bookshelves and chairs and from the looks of it, the door was missing a doorknob preventing any means of leaving or entering the room.

"Yeah, lets go we have the ladder up outside so we can just.. climb.. down.." Roxas looked out the window, but their ladder was gone and he began to panic. "Ah! The ladder's gone! WE'RE TRAPPED!!" Saix facepalmed, and Axel also began panicking.

"Calm yourselves, how in the world can the ladder be gone when you only used it two minutes ago?" This made the two stop panicking and running around like headless chickens for a moment.

"Now that you think about it.. maybe one of the others took it?"

"That couldn't be possible, we were the only ones on this side of the castle." Roxas stated, and Axel knew he was right. "Why don't we try calling out the window and see if some of the others come to help us?"

"Good idea. Saix, you wanna help us call to them?"

"I would rather not. You two can do it." He walked over and sat down in one of the old chairs, but as soon as he sat in it the legs gave out and the chair fell to the ground with a crash, taking Saix down with it making Axel and Roxas laugh.

"You're pretty klutzy you know that?" Saix glared at Axel who only grinned and shrugged. Roxas drug Axel over to the window and they started to yell for their friends to help them.

"HEEEY! ANYONE OUT THERE?" Roxas started.

"HELP!" Axel finished.

"Oh my gosh! The clouds _are_ talking!" They saw Demyx and Zexion walking towards their side of the castle, Demyx apparently annoying Zexion with ideas of the clouds talking to him.

"Told you the clouds can talk." Roxas facepalmed.

"Hey! Zexion, Demyx! Up here!" They both looked up.

"Axel? Roxas? How in the world did you manage to get up there?"

"We'll tell you that later Zexion, but right now can you find some way to get us down?" Zexion and Demyx talked for a moment, before Demyx ran to another side of the castle and eventually returned with a rope that Xigbar had gave him. He began digging around in the snow and pulled out a fairly large rock, tying it around the end of the rope.

"Better duck! Im gonna throw this up to you guys, so catch it when I do, secure it, and climb down!" Demyx shouted, and they nodded. He began swinging the end with the rock around in a circle above his head, and threw it. The first try, it landed just outside the window, but rolled back down. The second time, it actually did make it through the window, Axel and Roxas had to duck pretty fast to avoid the rock. However, Saix didn't see the rock coming and it nailed him right in the arm, making his eye twitch and Axel and Roxas gulped.

"Oh noes.."

"We're doomed.." Axel quickly took the rock and place it just under the window, and hastily climbed down the rope, Roxas eventually followed.

"Hey guys, what's wrong? Where's Saix?" Demyx asked.

"No questions now! Just run!" Axel shouted before he and Roxas ran as fast as they could to another side of the castle.

"Wonder what their problem is."

"Demyx.. look up." He looked up and saw Saix glaring through the window, he had his claymore out and looked like he was about to kill someone.

"Oh.."

"Crap.."

"BESERK SAIX!" They both said at the same time, and followed Axel and Roxas, as Saix climbed down the rope, swinging his claymore viciously and chasing them. They eventually caught up to Axel and Roxas and passed them, running right into the castle and slamming the door, not letting the two in.

"HEY! Let us in! Zexion! Demyx!" Roxas shouted as he banged on the door, before slowly turning and seeing Saix slowly walking towards them with an evil smirk on his face. "AHHH!!" They both shouted at the same time, before once again taking off as fast as they could, spotting a nearby tree and climbing up into it, to hopefully stay away from the berserking Saix. Saix made his way over to the tree and began using his claymore like an axe trying to cut the tree down.

"We're going to die! We're going to die!"

"Yes we are! And since we are, I just want you to know Roxas that I was the one who put purple hair dye in your shampoo last year!" This made Roxas gasp and glare at Axel.

"I KNEW IT!" The tree began swaying back and forth, acting like it was going to fall, Saix still pounding on it from below. Then the tree finally gave in, and it toppled over. Axel and Roxas swore they heard someone shout 'TIMBERR!' but they were too frightened to really notice anything like that at the moment.

"Ow.." Axel mumbled as he pulled branches out of his hair, and then noticed Saix standing dangerously close to him. "Oh fudge. Uh, hiya Saix! Don't suppose we could just talk this out could we?" He said with a slight laugh as he backed away from him, he only got a glare in response, and Saix rose his claymore. "Guess not." He quickly ducked a swing aimed for his head, and took off running in the other direction away from Saix who gave chase.

Roxas groaned as he climbed out of the tree branches that he was tangled up in, and saw Saix chasing Axel around in circles. "Woah, I just got a serious sense of deja vu.." He mumbled before rushing over to help his friend, but realized he didn't have any plan at all on how to stop a berserking Saix. He pulled out his keyblades and blocked an attack that was aimed towards him.

"GAH! What are you doing? Don't fight him! That will just make him angrier!" Axel shouted. Roxas just ignored him and continued to block Saix's attacks. "Hey are you listening to me?" Silence. "Oh well fine! Don't say I didn't warn you!"

"Y'know im trying to concentrate over here!" The second Roxas turned his head to talk to Axel, he received a boot to the stomach, sending him toppling backwards and crashing into Axel. "Ow.." Axel shoved Roxas off of him and got back up, but gulped when he saw Saix once again advancing towards them.

"Uh.." Roxas stood back up, ready to fight Saix again, but was drug away by Axel who had grabbed his arm and was running for his life. "No fighting! Time to run!"

"Fine." Roxas yanked his arm out of Axel's grasp and ran along beside him. "But any idea how to stop him?"

"Oh! I have an idea!" Axel stopped and turned to face Saix who was charging after them. He grinned and slammed his fist against the side of the castle, and a small rumble was heard. A large amount of snow then fell off the top of the castle, avalanching right onto Saix, who was now completely covered under a mound of it. He highfived Roxas, but they panicked again when Saix growled and climbed out of the snow pile, now even angrier than before.

"Not again!" Saix rushed over to them and raised his claymore, and the two ducked and jumped to avoid his attacks the best they could, but Saix suddenly stopped, yawned, then toppled to the ground asleep, making the two look at him in utter confusion before glancing over and seeing Xigbar standing a ways away with a tranquilizer gun in hand. He gave the two a thumbs up before coming over to them, and dragging Saix away back into the castle.

"What just happened?"

"Xigbar shot Saix with a tranquilizer gun making him fall asleep I think." Roxas said as they looked at each other then blinked. "Er, now that that's done, shall we head back in?"

"Yeah I guess. It's pretty cold out here anyways. That and it's starting to get dark."

"Right. Hopefully the lights are back on." That's something they both agreed on, as they heading back for the indoors.

Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx

**A/N:**Alrighty! There's chapter 7. :D Sorry I didn't get it up sooner. Anyways, er, i'll get chapter 8 up sometime before next week hopefully. Maybe this weekend sometime, depending on when I feel like working on it. xD So.. yeah.

**Next Chapter: **The lights are finally back on, and the organization decides to watch a movie to relax for the night. But the choice of movie is not exactly what one would call 'relaxing'..


	8. Movies and games

**A/N:** -blinks- I said I would get it up last weekend and now it's... -checks clock- Thursday. o.o Whoops. D: Anyways! I bring to you the long awaited Chapter 8! I'm going to be trying to get at least one or two chapters up a week, maybe more depending on what im doing. So wewt!

**Reviews: **

**the REAL Kyo Sohma:**Glad you like it! XD

**Yukimori: **XD! You actually just suggested most of the movies I was thinking about making them watch! XD Great minds think alike I suppose.

**childatheart07bob:** Yeah, poor guy. I just realized that I torment Saix alot in my story.. o.o

**Kurotorachan:** Glad it made you laugh. :D

**Chaos-Tormentor Zelphi:** If it is an update you want, it is an update you shall recieve :D

**Disclaimer: **Nope. Still don't own Kingdom Hearts. Booooo.

Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx

Axel and Roxas found themselves staring at the large door leading into the castle. They had been standing outside for a good fifteen minutes now, just trying to get the door open.

"Man, why did Zexion and Demyx have to barricade the door when they went back inside?" Roxas groaned, Axel just sighed and tried to push the door open again.

"Because they didn't want to be killed by Saix I guess. I mean, I would have barraicaded the door too if some crazy psycho man with a claymore was after me and trying to kill me just because SOMEONE hit him in the head with a rock." Axel shouted the last part, hoping someone would hear them and open the door.

No response. Axel just sighed again.

"Help me with the door will you? Unless you want me to repeat the attic scene again and make a hole in the door wi-"

"NO. No more making holes in doors, Axel. Besides, this door is made out of.." he felt the door. "Stone, or something. So you wouldn't be able to make a hole in it that easy."

"Oh, I can find ways to make a hole in it. I could just get some TNT and.." Roxas was glaring at him. "Or, we can just try to push on the door and hope it opens?" This earned a smile from Roxas, and also a thumbs up.

"Alright, now, on three we push." Roxas and Axel both placed their hands on the door. "One.." They stepped back a little bit.. "Two.." Got a firm grip on the door.. "THREE!" They both pushed at the same time, and slowly but surely, the door began to open. They stopped pushing when they made it open just enough to squeeze through and into the warm castle. But stopped and gaped at all the stuff that Demyx and Zexion barricaded the door with. Chairs and tables were stacked up against one another, along with a bookshelf and a shoe from who knows where. Then they both noticed something.

"The electric.. it's.." They both leaped for joy. "BACK ON!" They said in unison and started dancing around like idiots.

"Wait a minute.." Axel suddenly stopped. "If that stuff was still up against the door when we got in.. then, how in the world did Xigbar get back into the castle?" This made Roxas stop and think for a moment.

"Oh, that's an easy one." They both jumped and turned to see Xigbar coming out of the hallway and walking towards them. "That stuff wasn't originally there before, see. I just put that there to see how strong you dudes were." They both gave him a deathglare, which made him burst out laughing.

"So you mean, we were out there freezing our butts off for fifteen minutes just because YOU wanted to see how strong we were?" Roxas growled, which only made Xigbar laugh harder.

"Yup! Pretty much!" Axel was now litterally having to hold Roxas back so Xigbar wouldn't be impaled by a keyblade. "Oh! That's right dudes, I forgot something. You guys need to head on up to the lounge, everyones getting ready to watch a movie to chill out now that the electric is back on. So ya better hurry!" At this, he turned and headed back down the hallway.

"He is so going to pay for doing that to us.." Roxas sighed.

"Yeah, but he will have to pay later, right now we need to head up to the lounge like he said." Roxas agreed with him and they set off down the hallway towards the stairs that lead to the second floor.

After a few minutes of walking, they made it into the lounge. Most of the members were already there, some on the couch, some lying down on the floor. And Demyx was.. looking at the Christmas tree for some reason. Axel and Roxas took a seat on the couch next to Larxene and Marluxia, while Zexion was sitting in the recliner chair reading a book, probably bored waiting for the movie to start.

"So.. where is everyone else?" Axel spoke up.

"Well, Xaldin is in the kitchen preparing some snacks for us, like popcorn, and drinks. I think Luxord said he would be down in a few minutes. Xigbar is in the bathroom, Xemnas should also be down in a few minutes, Saix is asleep in his bed right now, Lexaeus is helping Xaldin in the kitchen, and Vexen is in the middle of doing an experiment in his lab." Zexion yawned after he finished explaining where everyone was, and Axel just slowly nodded.

"So what movie are we watching? Huh? Huh? What movie!" Demyx came over and started bugging Marluxia about the movie.

"I don't know, so could you please be quiet and sit down?" He sighed, making Demyx frown and take a seat on the floor in front of the TV. Suddenly, Xaldin and Lexaeus emerged from the kitchen, bringing in various snacks and sodas, and then bringing out a rather large bowl of popcorn, before seating themselves on the floor by the couch. Axel didn't hesitate and snatched up the bowl of popcorn from the table and began eating.

"Might want to save some of that for the movie, Axel." Roxas said, but Axel just kept eating and handed the bowl to Roxas, whom also began eating a little, but not as much as Axel.

"Well, as soon as Xemnas, Luxord, and Xigbar get in here we can start." As soon as Zexion said this, Xemnas entered the lounge, along with Xigbar. Luxord came bounding down the hallway, obviously not drunk anymore, seeing as he wasn't tripping every second. Xigbar made everyone on the couch scoot over, and he took a seat. Luxord sat down on the floor in front of the couch by Demyx, and Xemnas made Zexion get out of 'his chair', making Zexion grumble and take a seat on the floor with a huff.

"Okay! Let's decide on a movie now!" Demyx shouted as he opened the cabinet beside the TV and started going through the movies. Movie boxes were flying every which direction, one hitting Zexion right in the head making him growl and mutter something that no one could hear. Eventually, Demyx pulled out a movie and stuck it into the DvD player, then seated himself back down onto the floor. He didn't show anyone what movie they were watching, so this left a few of them slightly confused.

"Er.. Demyx, what are we watching?" Roxas asked.

"Oh! It's a funny movie! You guys are going to like it!" Xaldin crawled over and grabbed the movie case Demyx put on the floor and his eyes widened.

"Um, Demyx, this isn't a funny mo-" He was shushed by Demyx before he could finish.

"Shush! Shush! It's starting!" Xaldin gulped and went back over to where he was sitting previously. After a few minutes of watching the movie, everyone finally realized what movie it was.

"T-t-t-the.." Roxas stuttered.

"R-r-r-ring." Axel finished. They both screamed, well, actually, everyone in the whole room screamed aside from Xemnas and Zexion. Demyx, for some reason, didn't scream at all through the whole movie which was rather suprising. After it finished, most people in the room were either twitching violently, or weren't moving an inch, just staring at the TV.

"Well that was fun, wasnt it guys?!" Demyx smiled at everyone whom only turned to look at him and glared.

"Well, now if you will excuse me, I must be going. I have some important documents to fill out." Xemnas proceeded to get up and exit the room. Others soon left, eventually only leaving Demyx, Zexion, Axel, Roxas, Xigbar, and a bowl of half eaten popcorn alone in the room.

"Right. Anyways. Im.. uh.. going to be over here, away from the TV. So, yeah." Roxas gulped and headed over to the Christmas tree and hiding behind it, making Xigbar laugh again.

"Weren't you scare, Xigbar?" Axel asked.

"From that movie? As if!" He just shrugged and yawned. "But, now I think it's time for me to hit the sack. Im pretty tired. Night." With a wave of his hand, he headed out of the room.

"So now what?" As soon as Zexion asked this, the lights in the room went out. Again. Making everyone scream, Roxas screaming loudest.

"Oh no.. oh no.. oh no.. oh no.." Axel repeated, before pulling a match out of his pocket and lighting it. "This is just great, the electric comes back on for a while, then it goes out again. WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DOOO?!" He yelled, as he shook Demyx. Or who he thought was Demyx, but upon closer inspection, it looked like.. "Oh... my... gosh..."

"That's... the girl from the movie.." Zexion muttered, before everyone eventually looked at each other, then screamed, then ran as fast as they possibly could down the hallway, eventually coming upon Axel's room and running inside. They slammed the door, and proceeded to barricade it with various objects around Axel's room, when they suddenly realized something.

"Uh, why are the lights on in your room Axel?" Roxas gave him a weird look, and he only shrugged.

"Im not sure.. that's weird. Didn't the power go out just a little bit ago?" Then they heard laughing coming from the lounge, they removed the barricade and exited the room, heading straight for the lounge, only to find Larxene standing in the lounge wearing a white dress and wig laughing extremely hard.

"Oh man! I can't believe you guys fell for it!" She said in between laughs. Axel had to once again hold Roxas back to keep him from killing Larxene with a keyblade.

"That was extremely lame Larxy. Not funny at all." Demyx huffed. Larxene only proceeded to laugh even harder. Eventually she walked away, and Roxas calmed down.

"Larxene is now added to my 'Must get Revenge on These People' list." He grumbled.

"How many people is on that list anyways?"

"Only Xigbar and Larxene right now. Soon to be more I bet." Axel gulped and backed away from him a little bit. "Anyways.. you guys want to go play video games or something? Im probably not going to be able to sleep tonight now, so.."

"Sure!" Demyx said, Zexion nodded, and Roxas already knew Axel's answer. He could never turn down a gaming night. They all headed off for Roxas's room, to play a round of Super Smash Brothers. Roxas's room was near Axel's, so they didn't need to walk to far to get to it. When they made it inside his room, they walked over to the TV and started to hook up the Gamecube. After a while of tangle with wires, falling and tripping back behind the TV, hooking the wires into the wrong places, and freaking out over a small spider that made its way into his room, they were finally ready to start playing.

"What mode should we play?" Roxas asked as he chose multiplayer.

"Let's do Stamina Mode!" Demyx shouted. So it was decided. Axel, as usual, chose Roy as his character because of the fire. Roxas chose Marth, Demyx chose Link, and Zexion chose Mewtwo. They hit the start button, and were fighting on the Hyrule Temple stage of the game. Zexion kept his distance with Mewtwo and attacked by throwing Shadow balls, while Demyx shot arrows and tried to hit Zexion with them. Axel and Roxas were having a one on one fight on the bottom of the stage.

"Gah! Drat, how did I lose to you Roxas?" Axel made a sad face as his character ran out of Hp, leaving only Roxas, Zexion, and Demyx's characters alive on the game.

"Bad luck I guess." Roxas grinned as he made his way to the top to attack Zexion's Mewtwo, but was hit with a Shadow ball, draining away his character's remaining Hp. "Bah!"

"Im suprised you didn't see that coming, Roxas." Zexion said as he continued to try and attack Demyx, whom was jumping around and being annoying with arrows and bombs. "Stop running away, Demyx."

"NEVER!!" He shouted and threw a bomb at Mewtwo, which hit and drained away a little Hp. Demyx's character was finally hit with a Shadow ball, sending him flying off the stage and unable to get back up, leaving Zexion as the winner.

"Well, seems i've won." He stated, as the others just clapped for him. Roxas switched the game off and started digging through his cabinet.

"What'cha looking for?" Axel asked as he watched his friend look through the cabinet, throwing things out in the process.

"My little booklet. I think I put it in here somewhere... Ahah!" he held up a book a small book, and Axel read the title.

"'100 ways to prank someone' uhoh, Roxas, are you going to get revenge on Larxene and Xigbar now?" He only grinned in response and started flipping through the book's pages. "I'll take that as a yes. Well, whatever, count me in."

"Right.. we'll just go ahead and leave now. I had best be getting to bed, seeing as it is almost midnight now." With that, Zexion and Demyx both exited the room, leaving Axel and Roxas to plot and decide on a good prank to use against Xigbar and Larxene.

Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx

**A/N:** There we go. Chapter 8 is finished, it was nagging at me and nagging at me to be written. Sorry if it wasn't as great as the others, I was a little tired as I was typing this. Dx Ah well. Next chapter should be coming next week, or maybe this weekend. I have alot of plans for next chapter, too... mwahahah..

**Next chapter: **Axel and Roxas finally choose a couple pranks to pull on Xigbar and Larxene, will they actually work?


	9. Pranks?

**A/N: **Hello people! I bring to you all the next chapter in Randomization 13! The lovely chapter, 9:D

**Reviews: **

**Lightning-in-the-dark: **I had to go back to school last Monday (blah..). D: And Roxas and Axel have alot in store for Xigbar and Larxene.. mwahah. :3

**Yukimori:** Van Hellsing is a pretty good movie. XD Im not much of a horror fan either, actually. I only watch them if my friends force me into it ( D: ). And no, they didn't play Pokemon Battle Colloseum, they were playing Super Smash Brothers: Melee. XD Super Smash Brothers just has characters like Mewtwo and people in it.

**Joker.Rebellion: **I always viewed Saix as a little short tempered, seeing as he went Berserk in KH2 and all, and I thought it would be fun to make Roxas just a taaaad bit short tempered. XD I was actually considering something along the lines of gift trading, but im still not sure yet.

-

**Disclaimer: **I still dont own Kingdom Hearts. And I probably never will.

-

Go go gadget chapter 9!

Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx

"Find another good yet?" Axel asked, he got bored while Roxas looked through the book and decided to play some gamecube while he waited. Roxas only shook his head in response, making Axel frown and turn back to his game.

"Alot of these seem too complicated, and extremely.. weird." Roxas sighed, he'd gone through half the book already and still didn't find anything worth using on Xigbar or Larxene. "We could always put a fake snake in Larxene's bed.. but I still dont know what to do about Xigbar."

"I thought Larxene liked snakes though." Axel paused his game and walked over and stole the book out of Roxas's hands, and started looking through it himself. "How about this one!" Axel turned to Roxas and showed him one of the pages of the book.

"Shaving Cream Door Bomb? Hm." Roxas looked over the prank and then grinned. "Sounds good. We need an manila envelope though. And Shaving cream."

"Well, the Shaving cream we can get from my bathroom cabnet. The envelope we might need to get from Xemnas." Roxas gave him a weird look.

"You shave?"

"No. I just keep some just in case."

"Right.. uh, you run and get the shaving cream real fast and i'll look over another prank we can use." Axel nodded and ran off to get the cream while Roxas continued to look through the small book in search of another prank. Axel returned a few moments later, shaving cream in hand, and Roxas showed him another page in the book. "Look at this one."

"Oooh.. this looks good." Axel grinned. " Vaseline on the door knob."

"That one will be good for Xigbar, I think. That, or we can do this one." Roxas took the book back, and flipped to another page then showed Axel again. Axel took a moment to read it over before responding.

"Stealing his door? Hm." he shook his head. "Nah. Lets just put vaseline on his doorknob."

"Fine, let's go steal an envelope from Xemnas and get these pranks going then." They both proceeded to exit the room and head down the hall towards Xemnas's study room. When they arrived, Xemnas, thankfully, wasnt in the room at the moment. Roxas ran in real fast and started search through the drawers on his desk searching for an envelope.

"Found one!" He shouted and ran back out."Now lets head to Larxene's room. I think it's near my room, right?" Axel shrugged, he apparently didnt know either. Larxene forbid anyone to enter her room, therefor no one really knew where her room was, or what was inside it.

"Let's just check the rooms, and hope we find it." And so it was. The duo set off down the halls looking for Larxene's room. Of course, they both apparently forgot that the doors were numbered, until they saw a door with the number '12' on the front, and a sign below the number that said '_KEEP OUT OR DIE' _written on it, complete with a little skull and crossbones. They both twitched at this, and immediately knew it was Larxene's room.

"Okay, now just put some of the shaving cream into the envelope here but leave the top of it open." Axel nodded and put some shaving cream into the large envelope, but left the top of the envelope empty and open. Then he put the top end underneath the door. "Great. Now, stomp on it as hard as you can.." Roxas backed away a little, and Axel raised his boot and stomped down on the envelope as he was told. As soon as he did, he heard an explosion-like sound, and a scream come from inside the room. "And now. We run." They bolted down the hallway as Larxene flung open the door, covered in shaving cream, and so was most of her room.

"Who the heck?!" She shouted down the hall, only to see two figures running down it as fast as possible. "Axel and Roxas.." She could make out the red and blonde of Axel and Roxas's hair as they ran down the lit hallway. She smirked and went back into her room, before letting out a evil laugh and beginning to plot revenge against the two.

Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx

After running for what seemed like minutes, and finally realizing that no one was actually chasing them in a fit of rage and ready to kill them with a pitchfork, Axel and Roxas stopped to catch their breath.

"That.. was awesome.." Roxas said in between breaths. Axel nodded. "Now we just need to prank Xigbar."

"One problem with that."

"And what's that?" Roxas raised an eyebrow and Axel motioned to his empty hand.

"We have no vaseline."

"Uh.. oh. I think there is some in the utility closet just down the hall here." Axel ran off to go get the vaseline, and then Roxas realized something. "No, wait. It wasnt the utility closet.. it was the lounge's bathroom cabinet. Whoops." He shrugged and sat down, waiting for Axel to come back empty handed.

"Hey Roxas I found it!" Roxas saw Axel rushing back down the hall, with, suprisingly, a jar of vaseline in hand. He blinked, and wondered if he was right in the first place, and the vaseline was in fact in the utility closet, but he shrugged it off.

"Okay.. great. Now, the only thing left to do is to head back to Xigbar's room door and apply the vaseline to the doorknob and watch him try to enter his room.

"So.. what, we just put some of this all over the doorknob?" Axel asked when they reached Xigbar's door, which was near Xemnas's room seeing as he was number two. Roxas nodded and took the jar from Axel, opened it, and applied a thick coating all over the doorknob.

"Lets hide behind that conveniantly placed large potted plant right over there and wait for Xigbar to come by." They both jumped behind the potted plant, and peeked through the large green leaves and waited for Xigbar to come by.

Minutes passed, and they both started to get tired.

"Yknow, I just thought of something." Roxas turned to Axel. "What if Xigbar is already in his room?" This made Axel twitch. Neither of them had even considered this, and Axel jumped out from behind the plant and started walking towards the door, but Roxas's eyes grew wide when he heard someone approaching them from the other end of the hallway. He reached out and pulled Axel back behind the plant, and motioned for him to be quiet.

Shortly thereafter, the owner of the footsteps came into clear view, and they identified him as none other than Xigbar. He yawned and walked up to the door to his room, turned the knob, and entered his room without any problem and shut the door. This made Axel and Roxas's jaws both drop and the ran up to the door and looked at it.

"The vaseline is still here.. but.."

"He entered without a problem.." Axel finished, then put his hand on the doorknob and tried to turn it, only to fail completely, and his hand just slid off the doorknob. "How the heck did he do it?!" He wondered out loud and continued to try and open the door, only to still fail and get vaseline all over his gloves.

"I have no idea, but keep trying!" Roxas encouraged, even though it did no good, seeing as Axel couldnt open the door with the vaseline still on the knob. He continued to pull at the doorknob, trying to open it.

"This.." Pull. "Makes.." Tug. "No.." Yank. "SENSE!!" Slip. Axel's hand slipped off the door in mid tug and he stumbled backwards, falling right into the plant. Roxas just facepalmed and tried to open the door himself. After one turn, failing, and deciding it was pretty much hopeless, he sighed and went over to help Axel out of the plant.

"That never happened." Axel mumbled as he got out of the plant and brushed the dirt off his sleeves. They both looked up when they heard the door begin to open, and Xigbar come out, guns in hand and look straight at the two. They both raised their hands in the air.

"DONT SHOOT!" They said in unison. Xigbar just laughed.

"Why would I shoot you? Im just going for target practice in the courtyard."

"At midnight? In the middle of winter?" Roxas questioned, Xigbar nodded.

"Best time to do it, after all." The duo both came to the conclusion that he was either a nightowl, or completely crazy. "Oh! By the way. The whole 'Vaseline on the door' prank doesnt work on me anymore. Just thought I would let you dudes know that." He laughed, and with a wave of his hand, headed off down the hall for target practice.

"How the heck.." Roxas and Axel both looked at each other for a moment, before sighing and deciding that trying to figure out how Xigbar entered his room was hopeless, so they gave up on the matter.

"Well, it's about midnight, so im heading to bed." Roxas yawned.

"Yeah, me too. Im beat. See ya in the morning, I guess." Axel also yawned, and Roxas nodded as they both headed for their rooms for much needed rest.

Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx

**A/N: **The chapters... they keep getting shorter.. rawr, im sorry for that. D: School has me busy as of late, so I have less time to actually write a decent long chapter. I guess this is better than nothing, lol. Oh! Im also starting to write a new story, too. It's going to be called Vacation! and is also about Kingdom Hearts. Im still working on all the details in it, but ill be sure to let you all know when it's going to be posted. XD It should be soon, I hope.

Update might start getting a little slower this week, and im sorry for that. Semester tests are coming up in my school and im busy trying to prepare for those, and get my work caught up. -busy busy- but, updates might get a bit faster starting next weekend I hope. So that's some good news, at least.

Till next chapter! Ciao!

**Next chapter: **A new day begins! Christmas eve! (It will be better than it sounds... D:)


	10. Breakfast and a second snowball fight

**A/N: **Woah, it's been a long time since i've updated.. and I apologize for that! I've been kinda busy lately, so I haven't had time to actually right a decent chapter. But! Im not extremely busy anymore like I was, so, I should be able to update more often now. Huzzah. Ah! And one more thing for you all.. I have a couple chapters of my new story up now.. it's called Vacation! im sure you guys would like it if you liked this story, hah.

Anyways, on to chapter 10!

**Lightning-in-the-dark: **Well trust me, the vaseline trick works. XD I've actually seen people use it before, and the person wasnt able to enter the room for a while, lol.. Might need to put alot on the doorknob though.

**DearJamie: **His gloves probably have good grip or something. XD

**-**

**Diclaimer: **I dont own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the characters. I only own this story and the ideas. Hwarah.

-

Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx

Roxas lazily walked down the hallway, his next destination being the kitchen for the morning breakfast. He had only woken up a few minutes ago, at exactly 9:23am, and he was already a little late for breakfast. But he was honestly too tired to really care at the moment. Next time he decides to stay up late playing pranks on the other members with Axel, he should remember that he has to wake up at 9:00 every morning for breakfast, unless he wants to go without breakfast and wait until 3:00 for lunch.

As he entered the kitchen, he noticed that everyone else was already seated around the overly large table in the center of the kitchen. When Demyx and Axel spotted him, they waved and motioned for him to sit next to them. They always sat at their usual spot, which was at the very end of the table. As Roxas seated himself, he couldnt help but notice Larxene trying not to laugh as she watched him, he raised an eyebrow, but just passed it off as she was just crazy and decided to ignore it.

"So how did the pranking go last night?" Demyx asked.

"Good, I guess. We got Larxene pretty good," he thought he heard her chuckle under her breath as she got up and dismissed herself from the room, "Er.. but we didnt really get Xigbar. It was more like, we tried to prank him, but just ended up pranking ourselves instead."

"How _did _he open that door anyways..? That was almost impossible. I mean, not even I could open the stupid thing." Axel muttered at he glanced over at Xigbar, who was on the opposite end of the table having a friendly conversation with Luxord. Axel made faces at him while he wasnt looking, but was caught a few moments later and Xigbar threatened to pull out his gun.

"Not really sure. He must just have good grip, or something."

"I guess.. but man!" Axel started, as he began laughing, "You should have seen Larxene! She was covered in shaving cream, and when I say covered, I _mean _covered. She looked like a walking snowman, only less friendly, and had a look of 'im going to kill you' going on."

"Aw man! I wish I was there to see it, it sounds like you guys had alot of fun!"

"You bet we did Dem." Axel gave a high five to Demyx, and Xaldin began setting the table.

He placed various boxes of cereal, and a couple cartons of milk in the center of the table, and everyone around it immediatly lept for them, acting like sharks in a feeding frenzy. Xaldin slowly inched away from them and took his seat at the end of the table near Demyx, Axel, and Roxas.

"Well, I think it's safe to say that we are not going to be getting any food any time soon." Xaldin muttered, and the others agreed as they watched the other members literally rip a box of cereal in half.

"And just _what _is going on in here?!"

Everyone stopped at the sound of a commanding voice behind them, and sure enough, there, standing in the doorway was none other than their superior, Xemnas. And boy, did he look angry. He shot a glare at all of the members who were acting like savages, and gave Marluxia a weird look.

"Marluxia, may I ask why you're crying in a corner?" This just made the pink haired botanist cry louder.

"Someone w-went int-to my room and b-burnt my p-prized flower! M-my Jatropha Podagrica f-flower!" He managed to speak between sobs, but Xemnas just sighed and massaged his temples.

"Only morning and im already getting a headache from you idiots. Lovely." He growled as he sat down at the head of the table. "All of you clean this mess up this instant!" All the members set to work, besides Axel and Roxas, who managed to sneak out of the room as Xemnas was distracted by Marluxia.

As soon as the two were out of the room, they burst into laughter at Marluxia and the look on their superior's face when he came into the room.

"Holy crud! I can't believe Marluxia is actually crying about his flower!"

"Why would this be anything new, he does it everytime we burn one of his 'precious babies'." Roxas had to steady himself against the wall to keep from falling down while laughing.

"Huh, looks the superior finally came down." Larxene rolled her eyes as she walked over to the two. "Why aren't you two helping clean? The superior will be very mad if he finds out, and oh, I dunno, if I were to tell him.."

"Don't you dare. Besides, we didn't make the mess so why do we have to clean it?" She rolled her eyes at Axel who just made a face at her.

"Whatever. Oh, and dont think I didn't know it was you two who pranked me last night. Next time when you prank someone and try to make an escape before they see you, you might want to put your hoods up and not sound like a herd of elephants as you run away." She laughed, well, more like cackled, and walked away, leaving the two with a dumbfounded look on their face.

"How did she.."

"No idea." Axel just shook his head, and almost fell over when someone ran into him from behind.

"Yeesh! Sorry about that Ax, I couldn't stop." Demyx.

"What are you in such a hurry for?" Axel asked as Demyx tried to catch his breath.

"Well, see, Xemnas is kinda on a rampage at the moment.." This made Axel and Roxas somewhat curious. "..When Xaldin was getting ready to set down the superior's pancakes, eggs, and coffee onto the table he kinda didn't see Xigbar on the floor picking up pieces of a glass that broke, so he kinda tripped and spilled the hot coffee, eggs, and pancakes right onto Xemnas."

After a few minutes of staring at each other, and trying to imagine it in their head, Axel and Roxas burst into laughter yet again, and Demyx soon joined in.

"He spilled it all into Xemnas's lap?! No way!" Axel actually managed to speak in between laughs and gasps, but they were quickly silenced when they heard yelling and screaming from inside the kitchen. They decided standing out in the hallway that was near the kitchen wasnt such a good idea, so they moved someplace safer. Some place safer being outside the castle.

"Hey guys! Did you know that today is Christmas Eve?" Demyx finally spoke up as they trudged in the snow in random directions.

"Yup. Meaning tomorrow is Christmas." Axel nodded.

"Right! So, how about we have another snowball fight?" Axel and Roxas thought it over for a moment, and decided they had nothing better to do. "Awesome! Looks like it's just going to be us three this time."

"What about Zexion?" Roxas asked and the sitarist shook his head.

"He's busy running an errand for Xemnas right now, and probably wont be back until later tonight. But that's alright!" Demyx was only sad for a moment, but immediately perked up. "Same rules as last time then. Only this time it's a free for all! No teams. And you can choose any cover you want, whether it be a tree, the castle, or a mound of snow!"

"That sounds good to me. Will be a lot more fun that way I think." Roxas said, and Axel agreed.

"Alright! Ready..? Go!"

They all took off in random directions, Axel went one way, Demyx went the other, and Roxas climbed into one of the trees near them. Axel managed to build a somewhat large snow wall in a few minutes, and Demyx was busy making a few snowballs.

"Come on! Get over here so I can hit you!" Axel shouted from across the field at Demyx.

"NO!" He shouted back.

"YES!"

"NO!"

Roxas facepalmed, at least they didnt know he had went up in the tree, so as soon as one of them got close he would have the perfect opportunity to nail them right in the head with a snowball, and maybe a branch.

"Alright, FINE!" Demyx shouted at Axel, and he slowly made his way towards him, but ducked behind trees, and any other cover he could find along the way. Little did he know, Roxas was in one of the trees he ducked behind, and he was nailed in the head with a snowball. "Ow!"

"What?" Axel shouted over to him.

"Something just hit me!" Another snowball hit him in the head, and Roxas had to fight back his laughter. "Gah!" Another one came flying at him, but he managed to dodge it in time. "..The tree?"

"What are you doing? Get over here!"

"There's something in the tree!" He began shaking the tree, and Roxas had to hold onto one of the branches above him to keep his balance, but this only made Demyx shake it harder and in doing so, made some of the snow on the top of the tree loose, so the next shake made it all fall right on his head.

"Dude! You just got owned by the tree!" Axel shouted and began laughing at Demyx, who was brushing snow off his cloak.

"Very funny."Demyx decided to throw a snowball up into the tree just to see what would happen, and manged to hit Roxas in the stomach with it, causing him to lose balance and fall out of the tree and into the snow below.

"Ow.." He mumbled.

"So _that's _what was in the tree." Demyx stated and Roxas glared at him, though, he didn't see it seeing as Roxas was covered in snow. He quickly got up and brushed himself off, but not before throwing another snowball and hitting Demyx with it.

"Yeah, that's what was in the tree. Me. How did you know?"

"I didn't! I just threw a snowball at random and hit you. Must be luck." He whistled.

"Luck.. yeah right."

"Hey! Are you two going to come over here or what?!" Axel poked his head over his snow wall and waited patiently for the two to come over to him so he could bombard them with snowballs.

They both sighed and walked towards Axel and his snow wall, but not before hitting each other with a couple more snowballs as they walked. When they got close enough, they started throwing them at Axel who ducked behind his wall and waited until they ran out so he could throw some at them instead.

"Ha! Gotcha!" He shouted when he hit Demyx in the head with a snowball. This made Demyx turn to him and throw a ball of frozen water right in his face, to which he fell backwards dramatically.

"Nice shot." Roxas gave Demyx a high five.

"I know." He was rewarded with a snowball in the back of the head, but it wasnt thrown by Roxas or Axel. He turned to see Xigbar holding a snowball in his hand and grinning.

"Didn't think you could forget about me, did ya'?"

"Xiggy!" Demyx shouted to Xigbar, who threw another snowball at him for calling him 'Xiggy'.

"Told you I don't like to be called that!"

"Oh.. you're such a party pooper!" Demyx pouted and recieved yet another snowball, only this time on the arm.

"As if. And hey Roxas, Axel." The two waved at Xigbar as he made his way over to them. "Same rules as last time right?"

"Pretty much! Only this time it's a free for all!"

"Free for all huh? Cool. Let's get this party started then!"

They all cheered at this, and began throwing snowballs at each other as fast as they possibly could. Xigbar used his guns some here and there, but only to make the snowballs fly faster and further. Demyx summoned some of his water clones with his sitar and made them throw snowballs as well. Roxas used his keyblades like baseball bats and threw snowballs up into the air, then swinging the keyblades and hitting the snowball, making it fly pretty far. Axel just, well, threw the snowballs. Having a fire element really stunk in snowball wars.

The 'epic' snowball war lasted for a couple hours, and when they were all on the verge of getting frostbite, they decided it was time to head back inside for the day.

"That was fun! Hey, what do you guys think about getting all of the members together tomorrow and having another snowball fight?" Demyx asked, and they all agreed it would be a good idea for Christmas day.

As they headed back inside, they noticed that the kitchen was cleaned and the superior was (thankfully) calmed down.

"Im going to my quaters now. If any of you need me, don't hesitate to ask someone else." Xemnas growled and marched down the halls towards his room.

"That guy really needs a vacation, I swear." Axel said when Xemnas was out of hearing range.

"Yeah, really. I mean, all he ever does is work work work, day and night." Demyx sighed. "Ah well. Guess it must be pretty tough being the superior of an organization."

"Must be. But hey, it's probably worth it in the long run."

"Why is that, Xiggy?"

"You get to yell at people whenever you want." They all laughed at this.

"Ah! That reminds me! We have to help Xaldin in the kitchen tonight to prepare Christmas eve dinner!" Demyx spoke up.

"Oh great. That should be interesting." Roxas groaned, he didn't really like cooking. Axel on the other hand, grinned, he was actually a pretty good cook despite his element being fire, not everything he cooked was burnt to a crisp.

"When do we have to help?" Axel asked and Demyx checked the watch he had on his wrist.

"Umm... now." Their eyes widened, and they rushed down to the kitchen. The last thing they wanted to see was an angry Xaldin, especially an angry Xaldin with all of his lances out. That wouldn't be pretty at all.

Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx

**A/N: **Rawrs, sorry I had to end it there, but rest assured next chapter will be up soon. I would like to thank all of you who have read, and reviewed my story, you guys rock! Seriously! I didn't have time to spell check this chapter, so im sorry if there are any mistakes in it. Dx

And if your wondering about Marluxia's plant, yes the Jatropha Podagrica is actually a real plant. Research it, it's actually pretty spiffy. XD

**Next Chapter: **Xaldin, Axel, Roxas, and Demyx get to cook dinner? Uhoh.


End file.
